


Tomione Drabble Collection

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Bartender AU, Cake tasting, Daddy Kink, Dark Hermione Granger, Dirty Jokes, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, So many AUs, Texting, Tumblr, a dark lord, dance lessons au, head boy and head girl, loki draco, odin dumbledore, thor harry, tyr tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: A collection of drabbles that i mostly post on tumblr





	1. Strangers

If Hermione thought that the pain she felt when she first fell through time  and lost Harry and Ron and her parents and Ginny and Neville and Crookshanks and EVERYONE she ever knew, was painful, it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the pain she felt when she fell through time again and lost **him**

And it’s a funny feeling when the boy, because that’s what Harry was, tries to tell you it’s ok, that everything will be ok and go back to normal and she just has to wait and – it’s a funny feeling when the boy you used to love like the sibling you never had, would protect from any and everything tells you something like that and all you want to do is claw his eyes out until he’s lying on the floor crying and bleeding and feeling a slither of the pain that is crushing you

And it’s a funny feeling when the boy you used to fancy, had daydreams about marrying and kissing and growing old with speaks to you like nothing has changed and tries to hold your hand and speaks to you about quidditch and eats with his mouth full and – it’s a funny feeling when this boy tries to do anything ‘romantic’ around you and you want to slit his throat because it would be 'romantic’ to watch him bleed out and stop hearing his whiny fucking voice

And it’s a funny feeling when the girl you used to know, used to try and protect from the dangers of the world after her traumatising first year experience looks at you with sympathy, because surely she knows what it feels like to be manipulated and coerced and charmed by – it’s a funny feeling when you want to laugh at her and cut her and tell her she knows nothing and that she was nothing, is nothing, knows nothing about it at all

They won’t leave her alone

Hermione can’t work out if it’s because they’re worried about her (which they should be) or if it’s because they’re afraid of doing so (which they should be wary of also)

She hasn’t spoken one word to them

Not since she found out that they dragged her back

Hermione is smart and even the thought of people from a future which shouldn’t have even existed thanks to her, dragging her back to it without a second thought about how it would affect her, makes her head hurt and the palms of her hands from where her nails are constantly digging in  

They took her wand

They don’t know that **he** taught her how to do wandless and non-verbal magic and that she could eviscerate them in seconds if she wanted to, which she does, she’s just biding her time

She has to get back

She will die trying to get back

She will kill them all as soon as she knows how to, because fuck them if they think that they could pull this little stunt again  

Six years she was gone for

It was only one for them

The physics of that hurt her head too, but it doesn’t matter, they’ll be dead soon

She gets lucky when she’s been back for three months – she refuses to call this place home when it’s not, and overhears them talking about the spell they used  

She gets even luckier when she been back for six months and they give her back her wand and encourage her to get out and about from Grimmauld

Their luck runs out eight months after they 'summoned’ her and she kills them all quietly with an incredible amount of bleach in their food – the smile Ron had given her when she presented him with a homecooked meal almost made her want to stop the plan and kill him on the spot

The only thing she takes _home_ with her is Crookshanks

“You were gone for four years” he breathes in her ear, stepping up behind her and encasing her in his arms when she appears in their living room.

She can’t stop the tears and turns in his arms to look at the love of her life, her Tom.

“I’m home now.”


	2. Be Right There

“It’s cute that you think pushing me away will save me” Hermione snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

“Hermione” Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to remember a time when he didn’t let the woman in front of him influence his every thought, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Hermione shot him a dirty look, but bit her tongue - she knew he was only doing this because he loved her. “I’m just as capable of doing this as much as you” she murmured quietly, stepping closer to him until they were mere millimeters apart, “let me help you.”

Tom closed the tiny gap between them and pulled her tight against him, her head coming to rest just below his chin and breathed his agreement into her hair, “fine”.

Hermione smirked up at him.


	3. University AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic based on Taylor Swift's "King of my Heart" - the other parts of this AU are not songfics though

> _“I’m perfectly fine, I live on my own_   
>  _I made up on my mind, I’m better off bein’ alone”_

> Hermione closed the door to her dorm and slid down the back of it, exhausted.
> 
> Two whole months into university and she’d yet to find that sweet spot between socialising and studying.
> 
> She either spent too much time in the library, ignoring the texts and calls of her friends or she spent too much time with them, ignoring the severe itch to run back to her room and fall asleep studying,
> 
> It was one of the reason’s Ron had broken up with her. Well that’s what he said anyway.
> 
> Hermione was sure it had something to do with Lavender Brown and her tit’s.
> 
>   
>  _“We met a few weeks ago_   
>  _Now you try on callin’ me, baby, like tryin’ on clothes”_
> 
> “Tom” the boy next to her, at the overly crowded house party she’d found herself at shouted.
> 
> Hermione, startled from her thoughts of whether she really wanted to be at a party hosted by Draco Malfoy, raised her cup in acknowledgment.
> 
> “Hermione.”
> 
> They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, until the boy, Tom, put his cup down and mumbled something about research and the library and bid her goodnight.
> 
> Hermione watched him leave, slightly impressed, and decided Harry was a big boy, and if he wanted to fawn over Theo Nott he could do it himself.
> 
> She left him to it.
> 
> _“So prove to me I’m your American Queen_   
>  _And you move to me like I’m a Motown beat_   
>  _And we rule the kingdom inside my room”_
> 
> “Hermione, right?”
> 
> Hermione jumped, scowled and prepared herself to berate whoever had broken her quiet reverie in the library when she found herself face to face with Tom.
> 
> She nodded, and couldn’t help but blush when he settled himself in the chair opposite her and began to study.
> 
> It was only when he asked her if she minded that she realised she’d been staring agape at him.
> 
> “Of course, not” she muttered forcing herself to focus on the economy of the British Empire in the 16th century and not Tom’s ridiculously handsome face.
> 
>   
>  _“‘Cause all the boys and their expensive cars_   
>  _With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars_   
>  _Never took me quite where you do”_
> 
> “I can’t believe you actually, think that” Hermione exclaimed at Tom as they walked back from the library late one evening. Tom smirked at her, but didn’t say anything, opening the door to the student union and guiding Hermione inside.
> 
> Hermione, for her part, was so distracted by their debate that she didn’t realise where he’d led her, or that he’d brought her a drink and settled them down into a corner booth.
> 
> He sat opposite her.
> 
> “You’re not thinking of the bigger picture Hermione” he’d said and went on to explain his reasoning.
> 
> She couldn’t stop watching his mouth. How it formed the words. How perfect his teeth were (which her parents would thoroughly approve of). How the corner of his mouth would twitch when he found something amusing, but didn’t want anyone to know.
> 
> She wanted to know what it felt like. How soft against her lips it would feel. How hard against her skin he would bite. How his tongue would feel gliding over every inch of her.
> 
> _“And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_   
>  _King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa”_
> 
> Don’t tell me you’re still sleeping. **-Sent 11.23**
> 
> Hermione rolled her eyes at the text and as surreptitiously as she could, typed a response.
> 
> Don’t be absurd. Snape accosted me after my lecture. I’ll be there in 10 – 15 minutes tops X  - **Read 11.24**
> 
> His response, which was instant and made Hermione smile, also gave her a funny feeling.
> 
> Ok. Don’t blame me if your coffee is cold – it’s the thought that counts. **\- Sent 11.25**
> 
>   
>  _“And all at once, you are all I want, I’ll never let you go_   
>  _King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa”_
> 
> Where are you? **-Sent 21.52**
> 
> “I’m behind you” Hermione whispered into Tom’s ear as she snuck up behind and poked him.
> 
> “Finally,” he muttered, passing her a drink that he’d obviously got for her, “if I was forced to watch any of these animals attempt to copulate by myself for much longer, I’m not sure how I’d have reacted.”
> 
> Hermione smirked into her cup, casting him a look from under her lashes and nodded.
> 
> “Absolutely. Terrible behaviour. Getting drunk and snogging like a bunch of randy teenagers” she snorted.
> 
> She pretended not to notice how Tom was staring at her lips as she bit into the bottom one and glanced about the room.
> 
> She pretended not to notice how good his hand felt when he placed it on the small of her back, when some of the crowd jostled them.
> 
> She pretended not to notice how he kept it there for the rest of the night, his thumb firmly moving in circles and giving her goose bumps.
> 
> _“Late in the night, the city’s asleep_   
>  _Your love is a secret I’m hoping, dreaming, dying to keep”_
> 
> “So,” Harry started, “You and Riddle eh?”
> 
> Hermione choked on her sandwich and after taking a drink, glared at Harry.
> 
> “Me and Riddle what?”
> 
> Harry smirked at her and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.
> 
> “No.”
> 
> Harry snorted, “Aha. He just had his arm around you last night, all night, because you’re friends, right?”
> 
> Hermione continued to glare at him – glaring wouldn’t let her down. Wouldn’t give away the fact that he had kept his arm round her all night, walked her home and gave her a chaste goodnight kiss which had kept her up half the night.
> 
>   
>  _“Change my priorities_   
>  _The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury”_
> 
> 'This is getting ridiculous’ Hermione thought as she, once again, attempted to focus on her essay. Tom was sitting opposite her, working away without a care in the world.
> 
> She couldn’t stop staring at him. Thinking about him.
> 
> She wanted to kiss him, more than anything which she’d decided was a dangerous thought. They were friends, good friends, fast becoming best friends who also seemed to have severe sexual tension between the two of them.
> 
> But, and this was the most important thing, Hermione recognised, he hadn’t done anything about it. Hadn’t given her any indication that he felt anything more for her. That he wanted to move their “relationship” to the next level. That he wanted to-
> 
> “Are you going to stare at me all day or do some actual work Hermione?” Tom asked, not looking up from his work, but smirking all the same.
> 
> Hermione blushed, averted her gaze and tried to focus.
> 
> “Bastard” she mumbled.
> 
> Tom’s head snapped up, grinning.  
> 
> _“So prove to me I’m your American Queen_   
>  _And you move to me like I’m a Motown beat_   
>  _And we rule the kingdom inside my room”_
> 
> They somehow moved to handholding, 'platonic handholding’ Hermione told herself repeatedly, even though their fingers were interlaced, and she could feel that heavy ring that he never took off against her fingers (“a family heirloom” he’d told her one night), and even though her palm was slightly sweaty because this was intimate, this was not what platonic handholding was, he still didn’t let it go.
> 
> “TOM” a voice interrupted her thoughts and they both turned, hands still locked together, to see Daphne Greengrass, all blonde hair and legs in a short skirt and a pair of high heels and an inappropriately short crop top for February and red lips, coming towards them.
> 
> Tom didn’t let her hand go, but Daphne didn’t seem to notice, and maybe Tom didn’t either, because he still agreed to meet her in the library and go over their latest physics lecture together later that day.
> 
> Images of Daphne sucking the end of her pen between her lips and Tom growling and reaching over the table and pulling her into a kiss and over the table into his lap and loosening his trousers and thrust-
> 
> Hermione jolted, her hand slipping out of Tom’s hand.
> 
> “I have to go” she mumbled, fighting tears and crossing the road - leaving a bewildered Tom staring after her.
> 
>   
>  _“'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars_   
>  _With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars_   
>  _Never took me quite where you do”_
> 
> Cormac McLaggen had been pestering Hermione for a date since September and perhaps if he hadn’t come across her practically crying her eyes out she would have been sensible and refused him like she consistently had.
> 
> But the thought of Tom and Daphne made her feel ill and the word “yes” was out of her mouth before she knew it.
> 
> She wasn’t sure who was more shocked, him or her.
> 
> And the date was awful. Not just because Cormac had apparently zero manners when it came to dating but because every time he spoke Hermione was reminded of Tom and how he would have answered.
> 
> It didn’t help that Cormac spent most of the date practically leering at her and making suggestions for how to christen his new car.
> 
> Hermione had excused herself at the earliest, politest moment, made her own way home, crawled into her bed and tried not to think of her best friend
> 
> _“Is this the end of all the endings?_   
>  _My broken bones are mending”_
> 
> You’re avoiding me **–Sent 13.22**
> 
> Why? **– Sent 13.24**
> 
> The only time I’ve seen you is when you’ve been leaving the library, coincidentally as soon as I arrive **– Sent 13.25**
> 
> I’m not avoiding you **– Read 13.31**
> 
> Prove it. Malfoy’s having a party. I’ll see you there **– Sent 13.32**
> 
> Fine **– Read 14.17**
> 
>   
>  _“With all these nights we’re spending_   
>  _Up on the roof with a school girl crush_   
>  _Drinking beer out of plastic cups”_
> 
> “Nice to see your face instead of the back of your head for once” Tom snarked as soon as Hermione walked in. She could feel her scowl creasing her make up.
> 
> “How’s Daphne?” She spat, not meeting his eye and taking a large gulp of what she assumed was vodka by the way it burned the back of her throat.
> 
> Tom stared at her, his eyes wide, “Oh my God” he muttered and pulled her, roughly by the elbow, out of the room.
> 
>   
>  _“Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff_   
>  _Baby, all at once, this is enough”_
> 
> Tom pushed her roughly against the door, of what was clearly Draco’s bedroom, and kissed her. Hard. All teeth and tongues and his hands, his hands were lifting her into his arms, his hard lentgh pressing tightly through his jeans against the increasingly wet spot between her legs and -
> 
> “You thought” he mumbled against her neck, biting and licking and marking her.
> 
> “Yeah” she breathed, sounding whinier than she intended.
> 
> Tom slipped a hand between them, his fingers deftly moving into her underwear and against her clit, “You’re stupid” he groaned, “and so fucking wet baby.”
> 
> “Shut up” she hissed when he slid two of his fingers into her cunt.
> 
> _“And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_   
>  _King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa”_
> 
> Harry was standing with Theo when they exited the room and gave her a look.
> 
> She rolled her eyes, laced her fingers with Tom’s and ignored his shouts of “I was right” as they left the party together.
> 
>   
>  _“And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go_   
>  _King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa”_


	4. University AU Part 2

Hermione’s not sure Tom would appreciate being referred to as her boyfriend, but that’s what he is, whether he realises it or not.  

He meets her in the library every afternoon when both their lectures are done, her favourite coffee in hand and he slips into the seat beside her or saves her a seat at what he knows is her favourite table. He lets her study in peace, because he’s studying too and he knows how anxious she gets when she doesn’t but -  

But, he still, sometimes, when he thinks she’s had enough for one day, when her hair is falling out of the messy bun she’s pulled it up into and she’s cracking her knuckles and glaring at one of her textbooks and muttering under her breath about the patriarchy and the proletariat, he’ll creep his hand higher and higher up her thigh until she snaps her head in his direction and she’s nodding and pulling her books towards her and into her bag and wrapping her arm around his waist and he’s wrapping his around her shoulder and -

Hermione doesn’t think he would appreciate the term boyfriend. Tom loves being her boyfriend.

* * *

> I miss you – **sent 09.27**
> 
> I literally saw you five minutes ago – **read 09.28**
> 
> My bed is cold without you – **sent 09.29**
> 
> And I’m not wearing any pj’s – **sent 09.29**
> 
> Hermione, my lecture starts in ten minutes – **read 09.31**

> That’s too bad Tom. I guess I’ll have to find something or maybe someone to keep me warm – **sent 09.32**

Ten minutes later, when the doorbell rang, and Hermione heard her flatmate, Lavender open it and proceed to shout a sarcastic “hello to you too asshole” at the figure that was thundering up the stairs, she smirked into her pillow and feigned sleep.

She should have known she couldn’t fool him though, shrieking when his ice-cold hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

“Minx” he breathed into her ear, nipping it at the same time with his teeth.

Hermione bit her lip and pressed her naked bum into his erection.

* * *

Their first fight happens two months into their seemingly idyllic relationship. Hermione spends three days locked in her room at home over the Christmas break avoiding her mother’s worried glances and her fathers repeated “Are you ok?”

She assures them she’s fine, that she’s just slightly overwhelmed and missing them, missing home. Her father seems placated, her mother eyes her suspiciously and hums.

Harry, her best friend since primary school and the only friend from their school that made it into the same university shows up on Christmas eve.

With Tom.

She’d turned her phone off because she knew if she didn’t she’d text him and forgive him and -

The fight had been about him meeting her parents – he didn’t want to and he wouldn’t tell her why. She’d spent every waking moment since wondering if she’d made a mistake, perhaps they weren’t in a relationship, just friends, with benefits and coffee.

His face when he sees her though tells her she was worried about nothing, because he’s pushing past harry and clutching her to his chest and murmuring “I’m sorry”’s into her hair and

“Hello Harry” Jean says from behind Hermione, and she can feel Tom stiffen against her so she takes his hand into hers and squeezes it before turning to face her mother, who’s standing smugly with her arms crossed against the doorway to the kitchen.

“Mum” she says taking a step forward, pulling Tom along with her, “this is tom, my boyfriend.” She glances out of the corner of her eye to see his face but he’s smiling at her mum and reaching his hand forward.

“Mrs. Granger. It’s lovely to meet you.”

* * *

“I don’t want you to go” she whines into his chest, her hands twisting his shirt and her face pressed tight against him, later that night standing on her porch. Harry is in his car waiting patiently, or as patiently as a boy with his own date to attend can be.

Tom chuckles and clenches his hands tighter on her waist, enjoying the way her breath hitches as he pulls her closer and kisses her, teases her, “I doubt your parents would approve of me staying and making you scream my name most of the night darling.”

“I hate you” she murmurs quietly when he pulls away and makes his way to the car.

She joins him on the train back to university a few days later.


	5. University AU Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tense in this one is different to the others - meh

“So, You’re the one Tom’s been spending all his time with?”

Hermione blinks and focuses her eyes on the girl in front of her. She’s tall, thanks no doubt to the 9-inch heels she currently sporting and has dark black curly hair, curlier than hers even and Hermione shudders at the thought that hers could be that bad and she’s glaring at her like she killed her puppy or something.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” She asks, clutching her glass a little tighter and quickly darting her eyes around the room in the hope of spotting her boyfriend - For once they’re at a party hosted by someone other than Draco Malfoy, one of Tom’s friends, who Hermione has never met, called Regulus Black.

The girl, woman, doesn’t answer her, but Hermione learns her name anyway.

“There you are Bella” a male says, a drunk male who appears and wraps his arm around the girl’s waist and pulls her close against him and whispers loudly, “I thought you were going to meet me in the bedroom.”

Hermione looks away, though she’s not sure if it’s because she’s embarrassed or because of the pure look of disgust Bella has when the guy starts kissing her neck and palming one of her breasts in the middle of a crowded room.

She’s saved, thankfully, by Harry, who happens to enter the room with Theo and she doesn’t even bother to look back as she makes her way towards them.

When Tom comes back into the room, fresh glass of wine in hand, Hermione forgets all about the incident. 

* * *

For as long as they’ve been dating Hermione has never been to Tom’s.  

And to be honest, she hasn’t even thought about that fact. Her house-share is right by the university library and the student union and the train station is literally a 2 minute and 34 second brisk walk away. Anytime they’ve gone home together it’s just made sense to automatically assume that it’s her place they’re going to.

The first time Tom takes her home to his, she doesn’t even realise they’re not at hers until she trips over the leg of a coffee table whilst kissing Tom and attempting to manoeuvre them both onto the sofa.

“What?” She asks, her face scrunching up in confusion as she breaks away from his mouth to look at her surroundings now that they’ve made it onto the sofa and she’s straddling him. Tom doesn’t stop though, simply moves his mouth from her lips to her neck, “where – fuck Tom” she moans, clutching his shoulders a little tighter at the feeling his tongue is giving her - wet knickers and taut nipples, “where are we?”

“smy plce” he mumbles into her neck, his hands making quick work of the pink blouse shes wearing and quickly coming to rest on her chest, his thumbs teasing her nipples, almost distracting her from the fancy ass apartment they’ve wandered into.

“Where?” She whines and Tom detaches his mouth from her neck and looks up at her, bringing his thumb to her mouth to remove the lip she currently has latched between her teeth.

“My place” he murmurs, averting his gaze when her eyes widen, “my father gave it to me.”

Tom has never spoke about his parents to her, not even after the debacle with him meeting hers.

“Oh” she mumbles quietly, grabbing his hands and interlocking their fingers, “Ok.”

“Yeah?” He asks, shifting their hands so his thumbs can make tracks on her bare thighs, edging under the hem of her skirt.

She doesn’t realise she hasn’t answered until he nips her and she moans and a breathy “yes” escapes her.

* * *

“Who is that?” Hermione asks one afternoon as they stand in line at Starbucks. They’d both spent the morning revising in the library and Hermione’s head is pounding. Tom had convinced her to take a break for the rest of the day and brought her into the university’s central coffee shop before they headed back to his.

“Who?” He asks not moving his arms from around her but tilting his head from where its resting on top of hers to look in the direction she is, “oh for fucks sake” he mumbles and Hermione looks up at him sharply.

“What?”

“That’s Bella”

“I know what her name is” she says dismissively, shuffling them forward in the queue and missing the way his eyes widen at her statement, “but who is she?” She asks again.

The only other time she has seen Bella had been at Regulus Black’s party and she had been dressed to the nines in her heels and short dress and -

Today she’s wearing another dress and heels again and, Hermione wonders how practical that is with all the ice outside and  

Tom’s voice interrupts her inner monologue

But his words make the customer behind them start cursing at them for not moving forward because Hermione is suddenly very aware of the ratty jeans and converse and way too big but comfortable jumper she’d thrown on over only her bra

“She’s my ex girlfriend”


	6. What they don't know part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 4 part mafia AU

The problem, Tom mused, was that she had played the role of innocent, naive good girl for so long, that it was hard for her “friends” to accept that it had been an act - that beneath her ‘Gryffindor’ exterior she was a true 'Slytherin’.

When they’d started dating the “you’re too good for him” and “you’re throwing your life away” and “Riddle is into a tonne of dodgy shit, how can you be with him” comments had come thick and fast, they never would have presumed that she was more dangerous than him - that she was the corrupter (well more of a corrupter) and he, the “innocent” bystander.

He hadn’t been shocked that there were rumours of another gang around London, challenging his own rule and undermining his own actions - he had been shocked to find that she was the one responsible; that she had all of these resources and lackeys and plans. She wasn’t surprised in the least when he showed up demanding all kinds of things - he knew it made her deliriously happy to remind him (often) about that debacle.

“You should just kill her and get it over with love, we have reservations in half an hour and it will take twenty minutes to get there” he sighed, tapping his watch to emphasise his point.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, not moving the gun from where it was aimed at the back of Ginevra Weasley’s head, or her heel which was pressing between the girls shoulder blades. “Just a few more minutes - I’m sure Ginny is going to start behaving any second now.”

Tom winced when Ginny began spluttering about how much of a bitch Hermione was and how she wouldn’t get away with this and how - he didn’t even flinch when the gun fired and Ginnys body slumped to the floor but he did step aside when the blood began to flow towards him.

“Ready now?”

Hermiones answering smirk had him adjusting his trousers as she swept past him, outside and into the waiting car.

-

Hermione knew she played the part of grieving friend well at Ginnys funeral. Crying, sniffling, hiccoughing at the appropriate moments - no one would ever suspect poor Hermione Granger of being the one who had pulled the trigger and fired the bullet that had ended the red heads life, and Hermione enjoyed that feeling, revelled in it really if you asked Tom, who had played the part of the perfect supportive boyfriend so well Hermione wondered if he’d done it before.

When they got home that evening and she’d slipped out of the black dress he’d been dying to peel her from all day, she asked him.

The bastard had smirked at her, pulled her into his lap and started to discuss how they were going to get rid of Dumbledore all while divesting her of her knickers and slipping his hand into her already wet cunt.

Hermione whimpered.


	7. What they don't know part 2

She hadn’t even meant to become the leader of a gang- honest. But she had always had a mind for numbers and getting people to do what she wanted and - the point is she never meant for it to happen, but it did. And it was fine, good, fantastic really having so much power and authority and weight - She was able to reduce a man to tears once simply by looking at him and it had fuelled her desire for even more, so she got it. She didn’t particularly care where she got it from or who she took it from either and they seemed relieved to hand it over to her - that she had threatened to wipe them out like they’d never existed if they didn’t acquiesce well….it didn’t matter, they had - all of them except one of course.

Hermione turned to face Tom, who was sleeping peacefully, his breaths shallow in the cool Parisian apartment they were “renting” and trailed her nails over the dips in his abdomen thinking back to when he’d slipped into her booth at the regent hotel one evening and been both shocked and impressed that the girl he’d gone to school with, who he’d never given much thought to other than a few schoolboy fantasies, was currently making his life a living hell.

* * *

 

“You” he spat out his eyes flashing dangerously as he took in the sight of Hermione Granger, golden girl of his year, knocking back the remainder of her red wine.

Hermione smirked, licked her lips and looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Me. Hello Tom. I was sorry to hear about your grandfather. Would you like to join me?”

He glared at her for about 5 seconds before he joined her, ordering a scotch from the approaching waiter. Hermione watched him from across the table and crossed her legs as discreetly as possible - he had gotten taller since school, his shoulders broader and his hair longer. He’s always been handsome, but school and academic rivalries never encouraged either of them to make nice. Hermione had known for a while now that he was her only remaining competitor, that he’d taken over the Marvolo gang when his grandfather had “passed”. She’d snorted when she’d heard that.

“So. What can I do for you?” She asked trying not to let him know how much she was attracted to him- the slither of collarbone that was peeking out from under his shirt wasn’t helping her much.

Tom watched her flushed cheeks and the décolletage her dress showed off and how good her red lips looked painted as they were and found himself unintentionally revisiting some of those fantasies he’d had in his youth and thanked god that his erection was hidden beneath the table.

“I was thinking we could work together instead of against each other” he answers making direct eye contact with her for the first time since he sat down.

He fucks her for the first time not twenty minutes later in the back seat of his Mercedes, not caring about the fact that Zabini probably has an eyeful of her tits whilst she grinds her delectable cunt on his cock while he thrusts up into her, one hand pinching a nipple the other her clit, her head thrown back against his shoulder and his mouth biting down hard on her shoulder and-

“I’m gonna cum” she gasps out and he smirks and pulls her closer so she’s right up against him, her legs spread wide over his own and fucks her harder and harder until he’s right there with her and she’s gasping out his name and he knows, he fucking knows that this is it that he’s fucked and she didn’t even have to threaten him to get him.

When he drops her off at her house, her own not her parents or a friends or a flat share, her own house she smiles at him with her still perfectly painted red lips that were wrapped around his cock only minutes ago and looks up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, wide and doe eyes and says goodnight he watches her walk away and doesn’t say a word. He shows up the next evening and takes her to dinner properly and that was it, their partnership was formed.


	8. What they don't know part 3

“How are you holding up?”

Harry smiled wanly at Hermione and lifted the bottle of vodka he’d had clutched in his hand since he’d woken up to show her just how well he was holding up.

“You should try and leave the house for a bit - Ginny wouldn’t have wanted you to waste your life away sitt-”

“She wouldn’t have wanted to die either but that didn’t stop some bastard from murdering her” he spat, not taking his eyes from a picture of the two of them that had always sat on the mantlepiece but had found it’s way to the table beside Harry.

Hermione watched him for a second and found herself thinking back to the conversation she’d had with Tom about their Dumbledore problem a few weeks ago.

“What did Albus say?”

Hermione was shocked when Harry scoffed at the mention of the old man and felt excited by the possibilities that were becoming clearer.

“That he’d look into it, get me answers. Like I’ve never heard him tell that lie to a dozen others myself” he mumbled, wincing as he took another drag from the bottle.

Hermiones’ eyes widened for a second before she schooled her face into a more “Hermione” like one and smiled encouragingly at Harry.

“Well I still say we have to get you out of this house. Want to come to dinner with me?”

* * *

 

“If he’s looking into her murder, he’s not looking in any good places” Draco murmured quietly, not taking his eyes from the cleavage of the waitress that was currently serving them their dinner. Tom watched Malfoys face, a smirk twitching at his own lips, as he watched his most trusted lieutenant attempt to discreetly adjust his erection.

“Problem?” He asked, trying not to let the amusement show in his voice or how ambiguous the question probably sounded to Malfoy.

Draco’s eyes snapped to his and rolled when he realised he’d been caught staring but ignored the obvious pun anyway, “I don’t think so. He’s been hanging about with Grindelwald an awful lot though, or so Severus says” he shrugged, cutting into his medium rare steak with the manners his mother had raised him with, “hard to believe anything that comes out of Severus’ mouth these days though” he sighed finally biting into his dinner.

Tom glanced down at his own well done steak and silently agreed.

* * *

 

“I missed you” Tom murmured into Hermione’s hair as he carried her down the hall of their house and into the his study, depositing her on his desk as he slumped into his desk chair, scooted forward and laid his head in her lap.

Hermione smiled fondly at the sight and wound her fingers into his hair, biting her lip when she heard his moan of appreciation, the sound automatically making her wet.

“I was only gone for two days” she murmured quietly, not explicitly telling him that she missed him too.

Tom lifted his head slightly to look up at her and smirked, “And how is the boy wonder?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname, but continued to stroke his hair, “Terrible. Wouldn’t leave the house. I had to half drag him into the shower and put to lunch with me.”

She felt his hands tense at her words, and even with her eyes closed could tell he was glaring up at her for them.

“Not funny.”

“I think it’s a little funny” she mumbled, stifling a laugh at his jealousy. “He really did need a shower” she sighed wistfully, giggling when she felt Tom stand from his chair and push her so that she was laying flat on her back across his desk.

“I’ll show you funny” he growled, hiking her skirt to her waist and shoving his fingers past edge of her underwear and into her cunt, which unsurprisingly was dripping.

“Fuck” he murmured, leaning down for a kiss before he knelt at her feet , spread her cunt with his fingers and proceeded to fuck her with his tongue.

“Tom” she gasped out when she felt him bite down hard on her clit just as she came, her nails digging into his scalp as she did.

* * *

 

“So Dumbledore?” She asked from her position in his lap, which he’d scooped her into as she lay panting and boneless on his desk.

“Dumbledore” he agreed, momentarily breaking away from her neck which he continued to lace with open mouthed kisses and nips.


	9. What they don't know part 4

“Oh Hermione” Dumbledore sighed, “You shouldn’t have let him do this to you.”

Hermione blinked at the old man. Once. Then twice. Then a third time, just to make sure he really was kneeling at her feet while Finnegan held a gun to his head and Tom stood behind her, his arms wraped firmly around her waist.

It bothered her, **_it really fucking bothered her_** , that this old man, who had tried, and failed multiple times to aprehend the gangs in London, and bring about what he called a return to normalcy, but really what he wanted was to instigate himself as top boss - have all the little rats of London running round doing _his_ bidding, had the audacity to insinuate that she was only doing this because of Tom.

That Tom was the reason she enjoyed bathing in blood and money and power.

**That without him she would be nothing.**

It really fucking bothered her, and if she wasn’t so sure of Tom’s own loyalty to her - of their loyalty to each other, she would kill him right now in front of dumbledore to prove it.

But what would be the point? Dumbledore was about to die - what did it matter if he hadn’t known that it was Tom who had come to her not the other way around, her men knew her, knew she was ruthless and would, could destroy any and all of them without even blinking, not an eyelash out of place.

She knew Tom wanted to kill him, but she couldn’t resist taking the gun from Finnegan’s hand and letting it dangle precariously between her fingers.

“You couldn’t be more wrong old man” she hissed, tempted to spring out of Tom’s grip and scratch and claw at the man until his blood was forever embedded under her fingernails, “Harry” she called, enjoying the way that Dumbledore’s eyes widened as he stepped into view, Draco behind him, (“Just to be safe” Tom had promised).

“No” he whispered and Hermione relished in it. In the way he started sobbing and begging Harry to do something - to save himself, to save Hermione, to stop Tom.

The gun was firing before she realised and Dumbledore was dead at her feet and Harry was looking at her like he’d never, _never_ seen her before and Tom’s erection was pressing hard against her back.

“What did you think was going to happen Potter?” Tom drawled, smiling viciously at the younger man.

“I don’t - i” he swallowed looking up and meeting Hermione’s gaze, “I don’t know” he said quietly.

“That’s the problem Harry. You didn’t know. Didn’t think. God you never think do you?” she groaned letting her head fall back against Tom’s chest. He rubbed her shulders and bent his head to nip at her neck.

“It was you. You killed Ginny.”

“10 poiints to Gryffindor” she murmured, her eyes still closed.

Tom never let her forget how right he had been in making Malfoy escort Harry to the warehouse that day. The blonde had after all, spotted Harry lunging towards Hermione with a knife he’d had slipped in the waistband of his trousers and shot him dead before he could take more than one step towards the pair of them, distracted in their affection for each other as they had been.


	10. Hogwarts Au

"If you could just stop eye-fucking Riddle for five seconds, that would be fucking brilliant 'mione" Harry muttered under his breath, as he waited for his best friend to return her attention to them and the incredibly difficult homework Snape had assigned.

"Oh leave her alone" Ginny smirked, not looking up from her own homework, "she's in _loveeee_ "

"I am not" Hermione snapped, turning her attention from the head boy and glaring at her friend.

"Whatever" Harry said, waving his hand in front of the stack of books Hermione had told him to collect from the shelves when they'd entered the library, "are you going to help me or not?"

Hermione glared across the table at him, but didn't say anything else, merely pulling the top book from the stack and opening it at the page he would need. She did this with each of the books before she stood and made to leave.

"Wait. You can't just leave me to do this all by myself" he hissed at her, wary of madam pince rounding the corner and throwing him out.

Hermione turned, her eyes narrowed at him and Harry suddenly remembered who he was speaking too.

"Sorry" he murmured quietly, pulling the nearest book closer and watching his friend leave.   


* * *

 

It hadn't happened overnight, it had happened over several years and they just hadn't noticed. Too caught up in their own lives and quidditch and stupid tournaments to notice that the girl they'd first befriended in first year wasn't a push over anymore, wouldn't take their shit, wasn't spending as much time with them as she used to.

They hadn't noticed her spending more and more time with Malfoy and Riddle and Nott and -

They hadn't noticed, and she didn't think they deserved to know where she spent all her time – it wasn't like they asked anyway

She still went to quidditch games and she still went to class and she still saw them over the summer

She just also happened to spend part of her summer at Malfoy Manor now and at Nott Manor and at Riddle manor and -

They didn't notice until it was too late   


* * *

 

Hermione had been aiming for head girl since she'd been ten

That hadn't changed when she found out she was a witch

So, it wasn't a surprise to her or anyone else in her year when she was awarded the badge,

It was probably a shock for them to see her step off the train with her hand tucked firmly into Tom Riddle's on the first day of seventh year though

It had definitely shocked harry and Ginny and Ron - 

Ron had flown off the handle, claiming imperious and a love potion and -

McGonagall had stared at the boy and asked him if he even knew his 'friend' since they'd been close for years now

She smiled at them when she passed them but that was it

She spent all her time in the library and the heads dormitory's, rarely visiting the Gryffindor common room unless she had to

The only time they saw her was if she decided to sit with them in class or at dinner or -    


* * *

 

Hermione rolled over in Tom's bed when he finally entered the room later that night.

"Gods I missed you today" he murmured against her lips, slipping into the bed beside her and pulling her under him.

"Obviously" she moaned, rolling her hips against his erection, which was still encased in his boxers.

"Witch" he hissed even as he slipped a hand between them and shucked them off.

"Ginny said I was in love with you today" she said as Tom moved his way down her bare body pressing his lips against every inch of her bare skin

"Of course you are" he murmured, "Just like I'm in love with you" he said, completely sincere. He didn't seem to have noticed how still she was beneath him.

"Right?" He asked again coming up to cradle her face with his hands.

"Really?" She asked, cradling his with hers.

 _H_ _ave I really never told you_ he asked through their soul bond, as he kissed her worries away.

 _No_ she answered, as he thrust into her, _never._


	11. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 1 "Strangers" from Tom's POV

He went to bed with her in his arms and woke up alone

Which wasn't strange, they often went days without seeing each other after all

Still, after a few days and a few returned owls with unopened letters and -

He was worried

Then he was angry

So fucking angry that even Malfoy was wary enough to keep his mouth shut

Lestrange and Nott and Avery hadn't seemed to notice how angry he was

He'd fleetingly wondered if one of them had done something to her

But he knew, _he knew_ , that they wouldn't dare be that stupid – his cruciatus was not something any of them relished after all

Life went on and even though it was pitiful and weak and meaningless without her there beside him, encouraging and guiding and making sure he didn't make any idiotic mistakes 

Weeks turned into months

Months turned into years

Until one day, _one day,_ he was sitting at home, their home, contemplating whether he should bother taking the promotion he had been offered at the ministry or if he had had enough of playing nice, when the house shook.

Books, books he hadn't looked at or touched or thought about since she'd left, crashed to the ground and the chandeliers shook and the paint flaked away from cracks that appeared as magic burst through and the house and deposited something, _someone_ , he never thought he'd see again in front of him

He moved across the room without thinking until he was behind her, his arms around her, his breath tickling the hairs that were stood up on the back of her neck

"You were gone for four years"

_P_ _lease be real_ _P_ _lease be real_ _P_ _lease be real_ _P_ _lease be real_ _P_ _lease be_ _real_ _P_ _lease_ _be r_ _e-_

When she turned, a _fucking cat_ in her arms and tears streaming from those big brown eyes of hers he felt elated and complete and -

"I'm home now" she said and he clutched her tightly to him, the cat dropping unceremoniously to the floor between them, hissing all the while at the abruptness. 

Their bodies pressed hard against each other, their hands grasping and clutching and clawing at the others clothes, their mouths attacking, teeth and tongues and -

He had the sense to apparate them to their room, to the bed he'd spent the past four years tossing and turning in

"I killed them" she murmured against his mouth, pushing him back and straddling his lap, "all of them"

"Good" he answered slipping his hand between them and parting her folds beneath her knickers with his fingers, to find her wet and ready for him.

She was moving against him, squirming and panting against his hand all while fiddling with his trousers and -

When he finally sank into her, his hard length sheathed in her tightness after so long, they lay still for a few moments and clutched at one another, gasping for their breath and savouring the moment between them now that they were one once again.

Now that they weren't alone anymore.


	12. Little of Your Love

They weren't in a relationship.

They were barely holding together a friendship.

They fought about any and everything – her friends, his friends, the case they were working, how idiotic the parking was around their building, the prime minister, Brex-

They worked together late into the night and he brought her coffee and she brought him lunch and _occasionally,_ he took her to dinner and they spent the night eating fancy food and drinking fancy wine and giggling at each other across the table like a pair of teenagers

They went home to his flat

They went home to hers

She had a toothbrush, a pack of make-up removal wipes and a change of clothes at his.

He had a toothbrush and a razor, a clean shirt and a bottle of aftershave, that Hermione _knew_ he'd left on purpose after she'd spent one particular evening smelling him every five seconds, at hers.

But they weren't in a relationship.

Until Hermione had to pee on a stick after throwing up four days in a row – she'd tried to blame it on that shady looking Indian Tom had dragged her too earlier in the week but he'd shared the korma with her and he was fine – and the positive sign had left her speechless and him, well Hermione wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He'd simply stared at the stick, stared at her, shrugged and pulled her back into bed before unpausing the television and resumed their Sunday morning, watching Game of Thrones.

His hand, consciously or not had made its way to her stomach and started to rub tiny little circles in a pattern. That was all the acknowledgement Hermione knew she was going to get from him, at that moment anyway.   


* * *

 

She moved into his apartment. It was bigger than hers and in a nicer area and - 

He brought a cot.

She came home one afternoon after lunch with Ginny, to find him building it in the spare room, the nursery.

He looked like a deer in the headlights when he looked up to find her just watching him.

"Having fun?" She asked smirking

"Shut up" he mumbled, before getting back to work, blatantly ignoring the instructions discarded beside him.   


* * *

 

Their friends took the news surprisingly well. Apparently sneaking around and pretending you're not in a relationship is fine if you have idiots for friends, which clearly, they did not. 

The pregnancy was a surprise to some of them, Harry in particular was shocked. Draco, who had apparently shown up to Tom's on more than one occasion and upon hearing the keening cries of them both had left without confronting either of them, was only surprised this announcement hadn't happened before now.

Ginny and Lavender and Luna, even Cho, showered Hermione with congratulations and purchased ridiculous amounts of baby clothes and -

Their friends took the news surprisingly well.

Their parents were less enthusiastic.

Tom's father made some comment about it being a 'bastard' before Hermione had even got out of the car and that was that.

Hermione's father had hit Tom and her mother had cried. Tom had held Hermione all night as she cried in his arms, the word 'slut' and 'ashamed' and 'disgrace' falling from her mouth as she remembered what they'd said.

"It doesn't matter" Tom said, still clutching her to his chest, the tiny bump of their baby nestled against his stomach, "they don't matter."

Hermione felt her heart clench at his words and nodded.

"We matter" he murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead.   


* * *

 

They decided not to find out the sex. It didn't matter to either of them, only that _they_ were healthy and growing and -

The apartment was baby-proofed, prams and bottles and onesies purchased. 

Hermione went on maternity leave at the end of August and Tom took a promotion - they were more than comfortable.

Maternity leave meant a lot of free time. She'd get up with Tom in the mornings and when he went to work she'd 'nest' as Ginny had mockingly called it, cleaning and dusting until she was too tired to do anymore. She'd have some lunch, read a book or write a paper until she passed out and woke up when she heard Tom coming through the door.

Even in the days of their non-relationship they'd had a lot of sex, but now with pregnancy hormones and an entire day filled with trivial and meaningless tasks, Hermione's sex drive was through the roof.

Before Tom had even come into the living room she was wet for him, and like the bastard she knew him to be, he waited for her to beg.

"Please Tom" she keened, one hand pinching her already sensitive nipples through the thin fabric of the dress she'd thrown on this morning, the other slid under her underwear and bucking against her cunt.

"Of course, love" Tom sighed dramatically, smirking at her as he crossed the room and knelt between her legs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Then his tongue had her rolling them for a whole different reason.   


* * *

 

Her water broke one night in October. 

She was a week early and as the amniotic fluid splashed onto the bathroom floor and dripped down her leg, Hermione felt calm. Which was good, necessary really because when she'd waddled into the living room and told Tom his face became deathly white and he began to panic.

It was cute really. Hermione had never, _never_ seen him so riled up or panicked or -

Tom Riddle did not panic, except apparently, when his girlfriend was in labour 

"Ok. Ok have you got everything? Have you got shoes?" He asked moving from room to room gathering his keys and-

Hermione stood in the hall, coat on and ready to go.

"I'm wearing them" she called, not bothering to mask her amusement at how flustered he was.

"Ok obviously and the hospital bag -"

"No I don't-"

"SHIT! Hermione where is it? Fuck I thought I put it-"

"Tom"

"-left it beside the couch-"

"TOM"

He stopped moving and Hermione smiled gently at him even as she waddled down the hall towards him knowing that any second now another contraction was going to ripple through her body. 

She didn't say anything, simply put one arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She felt him relax against her and took the moment, while he was distracted, to lift his left hand, hospital bag grasped tightly in it, to his eyeline.

"Oh" he whispered, breaking from the kiss.

"Oh" she muttered, leaning into him as the contraction hit.   


* * *

 

Isabella Merope Riddle was born on the seventh of October at one-minute past six and at two minutes past six when the quiet bundle of blankets was placed into his arms, Tom Riddle found himself falling in love for the second time in his life.

It occurred to him at that moment, while Hermione was still being poked and prodded and helped into a better sitting position on the bed that he'd never told his girlfriend that he loved her. 

That she drove him around the fucking bend with her arguments and her stubbornness and her never ending black hair slides that were littered around the bathroom and the kitchen and their -

"I love you" he said.

Hermione looked up, expecting to see him staring at the baby but he was looking right at her and she knew he'd meant the words for her.

They'd never said them. She didn't know how he felt and she had never wanted to put herself and her obvious feelings for him into the open incase he didn't feel the same.

Now though, as he stepped forward with _their_ baby in his arms and sat beside her placing Isabella in her arms she knew he did.

"I love you too."   



	13. Teacher

It’s not like i didn’t know what i was doing

I did know

I just

I didn’t care

You taught me that

You taught me not to care 

And yes, even though it was hard at first and i rejected your pathology and your way of doing things eventually i realised that you were right

They never knew me

Not like i thought or wanted or needed them too

(I was always the bossy annoying swot to them)

Not like you do

* * *

It was so easy.

Hermione never realised how easy it was until she’d killed him and transfigured the body and -

It was so fucking easy that she killed another two the same night, nobody as special as the first, but two more all the same.

She cried her tears and played her part when Harry burst into her office and _broke_ the bad news to her

She sobbed into Tom’s chest when Harry summoned him to the ministry to pick her up

**He never suspected her**

Never suspected that she was smirking into Tom’s chest even as the crocodile tears fell from her eyes and her grief stricken wails echoed through the ministry

Never would have suspected that as soon as Tom had dragged her through the floo he’d be pinning her against the wall and slamming into her as she told him about her night

No, Harry would never have suspected that Hermione had killed Ron, and really that just proved to her how little he, they, all of them, really knew her.


	14. Hogwarts Au part 2

_He_ had always noticed her.

It would have been difficult to miss her with all that hair and hand waving and - 

He had always noticed her

She was determined and loyal and fierce and totally under-valued in Gryffindor

He couldn't begin to understand why she hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw

_"I don't think outside of the box very well. I'm clever, but I'm book smart, not you know witty smart" she'd explained one afternoon, not taking her eyes off the passage she was reading when Malfoy had asked._

He'd felt drawn to her from the moment he'd spotted her on the platform on that very first day – her muggle parents just as out of place as his own muggle father

He'd kept an eye on her in first year, all the while making his own mark in Slytherin

His mother might have been dead but his grandfather had told him all about his heritage and whilst Tom had no particular interest in excluding anyone of magical blood from Hogwarts, it was a useful thing to be an heir

It binded Malfoy and Nott and Lestrange to him and they quickly learned that the days of prejudice were over.

They were a new generation.

They had their own ideas.

**Tom had lots of ideas.**   


* * *

 

He had always known, that as an heir of Slytherin, he could someday form a soul-bond.

It wasn't that other people couldn't, it was just his magic made it more possible that he would.

That he would meet someone that complimented him in every way. Someone to share his ideas and magic and life with.

He never expected it to be her, but then he remembered how he'd watched her since they were eleven and how obvious it was.

_Of course_ _it was her._   


* * *

 

He didn't tell her, He was going to, but _something_ told him she wasn't ready to hear it.

Sure, they were friends, but she was friends with Malfoy and Nott too and - 

He was reluctant to upset the status quo.

She wasn't though.   


* * *

 

Hermione wasn't sure when she'd started to notice Tom was attractive.

She knew that Draco and Theo were too, but there was something about Tom, about the way he looked at her and made her smile and made her magic tingle -

It was awkward.

She wasn't a girly girl.

All her friends, her close friends, were boys. The only female she spent any considerable amount of time with and considered a friend was Ginny and she wasn't exactly the poster child for cosmetics and short skirts and -

She'd been spending time with Draco, specifically to hone her occlumency skills.

She hadn't meant to break through his own shields when they'd been practicing and witness his own private moments

She hadn't meant to think about Tom and how she couldn't wait to tell him what she'd done

She didn't realise what that thought would do

_"Does she know?" Theo asked, glancing at Draco as Tom continued to do his work._

_"No" he answered tersely, "and I'm not going to tell her-"_

_"But she's your_ _soulma_ _-"_

_"She is" he mumbled, "but she's also my friend and I don't want to_ _jeopa_ _-"_

Hermione stumbled back and stared at Draco, her wand falling through her fingertips and clattering to her feet as what she’d just seen played over and over again in her mind. 


	15. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on OlivieBlake's Nobility, which you should all be reading because it is amazing and just yes

“You’re mine” Tom hissed out of the corner of his mouth, his hands gripping her waist tighter as they moved deftly around the dancefloor.

Hermione glared up at him, her gaze unwavering as she dug her nails into his neck leaving tiny indentations.

“You are just as much mine as I am yours” she snapped quietly startling him into loosening his grip on her. Hermione felt a small laugh escape her mouth at his expression.

“Didn’t you know?” She asked, leading them to their chairs, “what? You thought that I wasn’t as possessive as you? That I would happily indulge the whims and fancies of some foreigner attempting to steal my husband from under my nose.”

She snorted then as she settled herself in his lap and let him nuzzle his head into her neck, sweeping her curls aside and placing kisses along her jaw, “you forget who I am” she murmured, relaxing into his arms.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you. The way you look at him” he said pointedly, his gaze flickering to where Draco stood across the room in conversation with some other friends his gaze drifting to Hermiones every few seconds.

Hermione smirked at Draco even as she laced her fingers with Tom’s.

“Hmmmm. I thought that would have appealed to you?”

Tom spread his right hand possesively across her abdomen, pressing her against him.

“Of course. Just like I’m sure the thought of me with Delacour-” he started but the growl Hermione gave made him stop, though he smirked into her shoulder, “exactly.”

“Mine” she murmured turning slightly in his lap to face him.

“Mine too” he whispered affectionately, his eyes darting across her face and lingering on her lips.

“Hmmm” Hermione breathed, closing the distance between them and brushing her lips against his.


	16. Want you Back

“I didn’t think you would come.”

Tom smirked at Hermione over the coffee he had procured when he’d entered the muggle café she’d chosen.

She looked good.  

Better than the last time he’d seen her – confused and agitated and unsure of herself.

He nodded – he wasn’t going to make this any easier for her.

Hermione reached across the table and grasped his hand, and Tom felt goose bumps raise along his arm at her touch.

“I missed you.”

“You left.”

“I was wrong.”

“You have morals Hermione” he shrugged taking a sip of the black liquid in front of him and trying not to grip the mug too tightly, trying not to get his hopes up, “can’t fault you for being human.”

Hermione shook her head and gripped his hand tighter, slipping her fingers through his and silently marvelling in how much bigger his hands were than hers.

“I’ve always known what you wanted to do Tom” she murmured quietly, “I just didn’t realise how right you were.”

Tom felt himself tightening his hold on her, “What happened?” He gritted out, thinking the worst.

Hermione snorted, stood from her seat and moved round the table to sit in the empty chair beside him. She paused for a moment before she shuffled her chair closer to him – their hands were still interlocked.

“It doesn’t matter” she said dismissively, “I was wrong” she insisted quietly.

Tom didn’t say anything but he let his thumb circle her tiny hand, which seemed to give her the courage to go on, to say what she needed to and what he’d always known.

“I want it. I want all of it. I want you. I want you back. I want to wake up in your arms and fall asleep by your side. I want to crush them all, every one of them that said I didn’t belong, that I didn’t deserve my magic, that I should be exterminated, I want to crush them. I want to do it. I want to do it with you.”

Tom didn’t say anything. He simply let her stew in his silence and drank the rest of his coffee before he stood, pulling her with him.

“Where are we going?” She asked, shocked that he hadn’t rejected her, let go of her, told her she’d missed her chance, that it was too late, that he was over it, over her.

“Home.”


	17. University AU Part 4

Hermione has always been an agent of self-sabotage.

Always.

She has never known when to leave things alone.

It’s why she didn’t have many friends growing up and why her cousins don’t let her in on any secrets and why when she’s lying in bed with Tom later that day, after a very thorough fucking that resulted in four orgasms for her alone, that she brings up the subject of Bella.

“she’s very pretty” she murmurs, tracing one finger over tom’s chest.

“Who?” He asks, bending his head to look down at her.

“Your ex” she says, looking up at him to see him scowling down at her.

“Goodnight Hermione” he sighs after a few moments, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Hermione frowns but closes her eyes too.

* * *

They don’t see each other for three days.

They are constantly texting and messaging but he has his physics practical and has literally been living in the lab.

She sees Bella, or Bellatrix as she’s learned her actual name is, all the time.

Maybe she was there all the time before and Hermione never noticed but now -

It’s weird and stalkery and Hermione can’t tell if she’s actually losing her mind or not because she sees her in the library and in the canteen and when she’s leaving lectures and -

She meets Tom for dinner on a Thursday night when he’s finally finished his exam.

“I missed you” she mumbles into his ear as they sit down together.

Tom takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at her.

“I was trying to be romantic, bringing you out to dinner but” he stops and takes a drink of water and leans over. Hermione can feel his breath hot against her ear, “I wish I’d just had you meet me at mine, then I could fuck you over the dining table without having to worry about getting arrested.”

Hermione turns to look at him, one eye-brow raised, “I’m not that hungry.”   
“Fuck” he mutters standing abruptly from his chair and pulling her up too.  

Hermione is laughing and Tom is serious as they march out of the restaurant and walk straight into someone else.

“Oh. Hi Tom.”

Hermione feels her stomach drop. What the fuck is going on?!

* * *

“Has she been bothering you?”

Hermione frowns at Tom. They’ve made it back to his flat after finally escaping Bella’s attempt at conversation. Tom had held Hermione tightly in his arms the entire time, like a shield, and not spoken one word to her on the walk home.

“Not really-” she starts, but he interrupts her.

“What do you mean ‘not really’?”

“What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” She asks, taking a step towards where he’s standing in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen island she had had plans to be eaten off herself.

Tom’s nostrils flare and she stops mid-step.  

She has never seen him this upset or angry and so she slowly makes her way towards him until she’s in his arms and he’s murmuring into her hair the shit that went down in their 'relationship’ three years ago.


	18. Identity Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For D9, who wanted a lara crofty hermione (fail on me i think) and a forgotten mythological god but not greek, roman or egyptian tom who's like what took you so long pleb <3

“Tyre?”

“Oh my gods” he muttered under his breath, doing his very best not to reach forward and shake the insufferable girl,  _ woman,  _ his treacherous mind reminded him, “Tyr, not tyre.”

Hermione glanced at the man shuffling along the dark, damp and narrow passageway beside her, “t-ier?” she said slowly, carefully sidestepping a large hole in the rocky ground and accidentally knocking into his taller, firmer body with her own smaller, delicate one.

The man, Tyr, hummed and they continued their journey through the passage in silence.

“I’m surprised you had such difficulty with my name. Don’t you give thanks and prayers to me every night before supper?” he asked when they’d reached a clearing and Hermione was taking a moment to rest.

Hermione frowned at him, “Why would I? Until you told me who you were I’d never heard of you. The only norse god’s anyone know about these days are Thor and Loki, Odin even, but that's thanks largely in part thanks to the comic book films produced by Marvel and the fact that Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston are incredibly good looking” she said in one breath, finally looking up from her bag and pulling out the bottle of water she’d been looking for, “thirsty?”

Tyr, who was looking at her as though he’d never seen another person before shook his head slightly and Hermione shrugged, took a drink for herself and stood from the boulder she’d been perched on, “you should really think about using a more ordinary forename though. Tyr’s very unusual and if you’ve  _ really  _ been secluded in a cave by yourself for the past four millenium you’re going to need to go by something a bit more colloquial” she said, turning to look at him only to find him still sitting on the rock a good few hundred feet behind her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes but turned back and made her way towards him, “what about Simon?” she asked, but frowned as soon as the name left her mouth, “or Jack?” she asked again, still walking towards him, “Tom?”

His head snapped up then and Hermione noticed for the first time how red his eyes were. She stopped, but he reached his arm towards her and suddenly they weren’t in the cave anymore, but back in the forest Hermione had been exploring hours ago with her friends.

“What the  _ fuck?”  _ she asked, wrenching herself out of his grip and stumbling backwards a few feet. It was so bright, and after spending the past few hours in pitch black, her eyes hurt from the suddenness.

“I apologise for the teleportation, but your news was startling and-”

He was cut off by the sound of another voice.

“Hermione?” it shouted and stumbled into view.

“Harry” Hermione exhaled audibly, relaxing at the sight of her oldest friend and missing how he tensed suddenly at the sight of the man beside her and how Tyr flexed his neck and fisted his hands, “thank god. I-”

“Thor” Tyr drawled sarcastically, cocking his head to the side and glaring at Harry.

Hermione snorted and turned her head to tell him to stop being ridiculous when Harry spoke again.

“Tyr” he replied curtly, “finally managed to escape have we?” he asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, something Hermione knew he only did when he was beyond stressed and had a headache coming on.

Tyr glanced at Hermione before smirking at Harry, “I prefer to go by Tom these days actually” he said, taking a step forwards, “Tell me how is our dear father?”

“Father?” Hermione murmured to no-one in particular, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

“Dumbledore” Harry said, “Albus Dumbledore” he sighed, finally putting his glasses back on and taking a step towards them.

Tyr, or  _ Tom _ snorted, “Odin did always have a flare for dramatics” he muttered, almost as an aside to Hermione, even as he stepped forward and embraced Harry like he’d known him his whole life, “And our little brother?”

Harry rolled his eyes at him and stepped towards Hermione, pulling her into a hug of her own “Draco. Draco Malfoy is the name our little Loki prefers in recent years” he muttered petulantly, and Hermione was reminded of all the instances the two had clashed over the years.

Tom simply laughed though, Harry smirked and Hermione fainted.

 


	19. Cocktail Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Littlemulattokitten who wanted a bartender au and who makes me laugh more than should be allowed

She only went because if she had to listen to Ginny talk about the “platinum blonde who was is an absolute hottie” that worked there and how she wanted to climb him like a christmas tree **one more time** , she was going to lose her mind.

Of course, Ginny had also invited almost all their girl-friends along for the evening and though Hermione was glad of a chance to spend some time with girls she hadn’t seen since they’d graduated, she wished they had postponed long enough for her spend at least one night in her own bed and change out of the clothes she’d spent the day travelling in.

“I’ll get the drinks” Hermione said, eyeing the crowd that surrounded the bar and immediately regretting her decision.

_The Serpent’s Chamber_ , she knew, had been opened by a bunch of upper class, more money than sense, boys that had attended the all male school, _Slytherin Academy_ across town from where Hermione had attended the equally female dominant _Ravenclaw Preparatory,_ not long after she had left town to attend university in Scotland.

Their schools, _fortunately_ hadn’t often interacted, but she knew plenty from the other girls about how most of them were fuckboys.

She pushed her way through the crowd, carefully avoiding being trampled and spilled on, and parked herself in a tiny gap that conveniently brought her face to face with one of said ‘fuckboys’ - a very smirky, tall, dark and handsome fuckboy with hair she suddenly found herself wanting to run her fingers through, but a bona-fide fuckboy nonetheless.

“Can I help you?” he asked, and even though the bar was jumping, music blasting and customers shouting, laughing, she heard him perfectly, as though they were the only two in the room.

She grimaced and blushed, remembering all the drinks she had to order, “I’ll have a red- headed slut, a tight snatch, two angel’s tits, three blowjobs and a creamy pussy” she said quickly and quietly, looking anywhere but at the man in front of her who she could tell was smirking at her embarrassment, though he _thankfully_ said nothing.

“Anything else?”

“And a glass of white wine.”

“Really?”

Hermione looked up to see him looking at her, one eyebrow raised and nodded, swallowing the excess saliva that had suddenly pooled in her mouth and ignoring the heat that was gathering at the bottom of her stomach, “I don’t really know what i like apart from tha-”

“What about A Dark Lord” he asked, and Hermione wasn’t sure they were only talking about drinks anymore, “tall, dark, knows exactly which spot to hit” he grinned at her.

Hermione shivered and nodded dumbly, afraid to speak incase the words “oh god yes please” fell from her mouth without permission.

He made the drinks, she paid, he made his way around the bar and followed her to the table Ginny, Lavender, Pansy, Parvati and Cho were situated at and presented them all with their cocktails like a consummate professional.

“What’s that Hermione?” Lavender asked, eyeing her drink.

“A Dark Lord” the bartender, _Tom_ , according to his name tag said not looking at Lavender but watching Hermione

“Oooohhh” Lavender cooed, “I want one of those.”

Hermione glanced at Tom, who was smirking at her, “pity” she murmured taking a drink, “I got the last one.”


	20. Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For weirdhunterangel who is a constant support and helps me more than she knows and wanted a dance lesson au

**Week 1**

“You’re standing on my foot Granger” Tom hissed, gripping her waist a little tighter as they moved around the studio.

Hermione glared up at him, “maybe you shouldn’t have such big feet then” she huffed.

“Well you know what they say. Big feet, big pe-”

She stormed off.

* * *

**Week 2**

“I didn’t think you’d come back.”

Hermione snorted, “I’ve paid for these lessons too thank you very much” she said icily, gripping his forearm as he wound his around her waist.

“I’m sure your fiance will appreciate your dedication” he muttered.

She stepped on his foot on purpose then.

* * *

**Week 3**

“I don’t think you’re ever going to get the hang of this” Tom muttered petulantly as their instructor glared at them from across the room.

They were the only ‘ _couple_ ’ in the entire class that had had more than one altercation.

“Well he’s still getting paid so I don’t know why he cares” Hermione huffed, taking a deep breath and re-adjusting her stance in his arms, “shall we?”

* * *

**Week 4**

“So, picked your dress yet?”

Hermione glanced up at him, “yes” she said carefully, avoiding the couple, Draco and astoria, dancing beside them.

“Think you’re going to be able to actually dance in it?”

Hermione didn’t look at him. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

“I hate you” she muttered lowly.

Tom snorted, “clearly.”

* * *

**Week 5**

“Last lesson before the big day Granger” Tom sighed as he held the door open for the smaller witch.

“Thank God. Won’t have to deal with your bullshit after today” she said, dumping her jacket and smirking up at him, “ready?”

Tom rolled his eyes but nodded and stepped towards her.

“It wasn’t that bad being stuck with me was it?” he eventually asked.

She merely hummed.

* * *

**Week 6**

“We are never dancing again” Hermione murmured into her husband’s chest as they danced their first dance as a married couple.

Tom chuckled quietly and tilted Hermione’s chin up so he could kiss her, “I wasn’t that bad was I?” he murmured against her lips.

Hermione nipped the bottom one with her teeth, “ _You were and are_ an eternal ass.”

Tom smirked at her, his hands trailing down to her bum to pull her against him, more than was appropriate considering the numerous wedding guests watching them, “you look beautiful by the way” he muttered, his eyes darting down to her breasts, barely concealed within the shift of her dress.

“Hmmmm. And do i dance in it well enough?” she asked, and Tom smirked at the hint of petulance in her voice.

“You’ll do Mrs. Riddle. You’ll do.”

She stepped on his foot then, smirking at him all the while.


	21. Cake makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 20, Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For petralynnluna who wanted some fluff and dulce-de-leche-go who wanted some cake and littlemulattokitten who suggested it as a companion piece to Dancing with the Devil

They had divided all the wedding tasks between them, it was easier to organise a wedding in only six weeks that way.

Hermione was responsible for flowers, outfits, catering, invitations and a minister.

Tom had to organise a venue, the seating plan, entertainment and a photographer.

They were both having dance lessons together though and Hermione had suggested they decide on a cake as a couple, what with her strong aversion to chocolate and Tom’s fervent hatred of vanilla.

Tom had suggested they go for cake tasting immediately after the dance lessons - he knew that they’d both be in a mood when they went home otherwise, and cake would help.

Cake always helped.

“You are so bloody arrogant” Hermione murmured when he entered the bakery and wrapped his arms around her waist, “and your penis is not that big” she muttered petulantly, though she relaxed in his embrace.

Tom smirked and discreetly rubbed his erection against her bum, “of course love” he breathed against her ear.

* * *

Dance lessons continued as did cake tasting, which thankfully was going much better.

Tom wasn’t sure how he always managed to upset his fiance so much in the one hour slots he’d paid for them to have, but every week she seemed to be in a mood with him.

She always left before him, muttering quick goodbyes to their friends, who had agreed to attend the lessons with them, then darted out the door before he’d even grabbed his jacket.

“You have jam on your face” he chuckled, when she’d finished eating a piece of rhubarb and ginger cake. She scowled at him but rolled her eyes when he leaned across the table and kissed the offending condiment from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Tom wasn’t usually good at noticing when he’d fucked up, but he knew as soon as the words had left his mouth and Hermione refused to look at him for the remainder of the lesson that he had.

He shared a look with Draco when she quietly said goodbye to Ginny, Pansy and Astoria, but ignored everyone else and slipped out of the door, not giving any of them a second glance.

“I’ll come with you” Draco murmured, telling Astoria he would see her later and following Tom quickly out of the door.

The two men walked in silence to the little muggle bakery that was only a few minutes walk from the dance studio and Draco hesitantly followed his best friend through the door only to walk right into Tom, who had stopped dead on the threshold.

“She’s not here.”

_Well fuck_ , Draco thought following Tom further into the shop and settling in for an afternoon of cake tasting.

* * *

He hadn’t seen her in a week. She’d owled and said that she was too busy to argue. She was staying at home and that she would see him today. His foot unconsciously tapped against the wooden floor as he leaned on the wall outside of the studio and waited for her.

His stomach flip-flopped when she turned the corner and he felt his lips twitching into a familiar smirk when he saw what she was wearing.

“Last lesson before the big day Granger” Tom sighed as he held the door open for the smaller witch.

* * *

She waited for him when they finished the lesson and their instructor had dismissed them. Her fingers worked between his as they said goodbye to their friends and he pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as they walked to the bakery.

“I missed you” he murmured into her hair, inhaling the jasmine scent her shampoo left behind.

She smiled an uneasy smile up at him, tears already threatening to spill from her brown eyes, “I missed you too.”

Tom took a deep breath and lifted her into his arms, her feet dangling off the ground and onlookers casting them irritated glances as they dodged the amorous young couple.

“Cake” she chuckled, kissing him on the crease his forehead formed when he was stressed, “then you can take me home.”

Tom pulled her into the bakery.

* * *

“Cake” Hermione sighed as they finished their first dance as a married couple and she pulled him towards the Red Velvet tower they’d finally decided on only a week ago.

She scooped up a slither of the cream cheese frosting  with her finger and sucked it into her mouth, feeling desire for her new husband gather in her underwear at the way his eyes darkened when she sucked it into her mouth.

“Guests” she smirked when he took a determined step towards her. She didn’t have to be a legilimens to know he’d been thinking of smearing some of the cake over her naked body and cleaning it up with his tongue later on.

Tom growled.


	22. The space between them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For littleredsiren3101 who wanted angst, something i personally think i suck at writing!

**I - The Murderer**

He had to kill her.

It was the only way to make sure that his plans came to fruition. Seven years of hard work and manipulation and careful conversation and -

He didn’t regret it, but he was sorry that it had happened.

If only she hadn’t shown up and innocuously begun to disrupt his plans.

If only she could have stayed in her lane - stayed with all the other little lions and quietly got her education, left Hogwarts and disappeared into obscurity - she could have lived a long and happy life, but of course, she had been a Gryffindor, brave and loyal to the end.

The man sighed heavily, swept his wand across her crumbled body and vanished it without a second thought - there would be no evidence of his part in the crime, there never was.

* * *

**II - The Victim**

She hadn’t meant to fall for him, to love him, to join him.

But, he was charismatic and persistent and _so fucking smart_ , that it actually made her heart ache.

Because she should have known better.

She should have kept her head down, written her exams and got the hell out of there.

She knew that getting involved with Tom Riddle in any shape or form would be trouble, though death hadn’t been a scenario she’d considered - a cruciatus sure, but actual death?

It was worse than she could ever had imagined in the end.

Paralysed in Dumbledore’s office while he explained the reasons she had to go, _had to die_ , shattered her.

Dumbledore had been manipulating and isolating and influencing Tom and his behaviour since that first day in the orphanage. Tom was to be his rival, a great dark wizard to fight against him, to challenge him and eventually fall beneath his own power, leaving Dumbledore as the greatest wizard who ever lived and Tom Riddle nothing but a footnote in History.

“For the Greater good Hermione.”

She had never been particularly fond of the man, always leaving the hero-worshipping to Harry, but she had respected him.

Who wouldn’t?

He had done so much for them all, he deserved the gratitude and their respect - all lies.

At least he had made it painless, ‘ _even though an Avada would have been cleaner_ ’ she thought to herself as she hovered, her ghost invisible to him, as he vanished her body from existence.

She felt a pang for Tom then.

He would never see her again, well not her true self, but she would help him move on, forward.

She would help him be a better version of himself than she ever could have done alive.

She loved him, it was the least she could do.

* * *

**III - The Heartbroken**

He thought he was losing his mind when she appeared in front of him, incorporeal.

His fingers automatically reached out for her, though his mind had already caught on to what was going on, and the word “ **no** ” escaped his lips when his hand fell through the air and right through her.

Tears sprang from his eyes as Hermione gazed at him with pity.

He couldn’t even bring himself to tell her to stop it, that he didn’t need her sympathy.

She stayed with him, invisible to all others except him as she ushered him out of the Slytherin common room and up to his private head boys dormitory.

He broke down then though and wished she had let him be where he was.

Her presence in the head dormitories was overwhelming considering she hadn’t been head girl and shared the space permanently - it was almost unbearable, but he sat down and listened to her explain what had happened.

The rage he felt when she had finished was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he was glad that even in death Hermione’s common sense prevailed.

“You have to be smart” she beseeched, hovering in a sitting position on Tom’s bed.

Tom idly wondered what would happen if she did try and sit - would she float through the bed? Through the floor, through all the flo-

“I love you” she said quietly and Tom looked up at her pale form, wishing he could reach across the space between them and comfort her.

“I’ll make sure your death meant something. That you didn’t di-”  
Hermione’s ghost snorted, “I don’t care about that Tom. I just want you to beat him, destroy him, fucking eviscerate him for what he did.”  
Tom nodded dumbly and took a deep breath.

“I love you too.”

Hermione smiled sadly, reaching her hand across the middle of the bed to hesitantly ghost her fingers across his tearstained face, “I know.”


	23. Convenient Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a not at all valentines day related mini-fic for ash-castle‘s Vday writing challenge on tumblr.  
> My prompt was a song - Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” so have a meet cute between Tomione to celebrate <3

_“I know you get me_  
So I’ll let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You’ll be my valentine, valentine”

Tom had scowled at his timer for most of his life.

He didn’t like it.

The idea the _someone_ out there was waiting to meet him, to _complete them_ , his soulmate.

It was ridiculous and stupid and -

He didn’t like it, he didn’t need anyone interfering or de-railing his plans.

So he avoided it - anything to do with it.

Some of his friends, Avery and Malfoy and Nott had met theirs and subsequently become blithering idiots.

He didn’t want that.

He had covered his timer up in his teenage years and barely looked at it since.

He knew that it ran out a few months before he turned nineteen though, but since he didn’t spend any amount of time watching it tick down he wasn’t sure when exactly it would.

They were out celebrating Nott’s birthday.

They’d recently moved down to Cambridge to start university and Tom had _begrudgingly_ agreed to go out with them.

And it was fine, good, they had a laugh, drank, talked about their plans.

They were making their way back to their halls when they heard cackling.

Tom rolled his eyes, when he looked behind him to see a group of girls stumbling out of an establishment, obviously wasted.

He ignored them.

And when one of them stumbled forwards into the back of them, knocking Draco into him, he glared down at the fallen girl, who was lying flat on her back, dress slipping off one of her shoulders and the skirt tangled up in her thighs, somehow still laughing.

When none of his friends made any attempt to help her though, he cursed his own mother for insisting on manners and knelt down to offer her his hand.

_Well fuck_ he thought when he felt a current run through his fingertips and up his arm and into his chest, his heart - his entire view of the world shifting in milliseconds as he pulled the girl up and into his body.

“Tom” he said resting one hand firmly on her hip bone and using the other to trail his thumb over her lips, and pull the bottom one from between her teeth.

“Hermione” she said breathlessly, the sound going straight to Tom’s cock.

* * *

 

_ “My, heart, stops _

_ When you look at me _

_ Just, one, touch _

_ Now baby I believe _

_ This, is, real _

_ So take a chance _

_ And don’t ever look back _

_ Don’t ever look back” _

Her parents had told her the story almost every night when she was a child.

She remembered being snuggled up in her bed, her various plush teddies surrounding her while either or sometimes both of her parents, told her about the day their timer had stopped counting down and they had met.

She had loved that story, and when they left her alone in her room, a kiss on the forehead and a whispered “sweet dreams” she would fall asleep with a huge smile on her face and think about how lucky they were.

As she got older, and learned more about her own timer, and how it meant she wouldn’t meet her own soulmate for a very long time yet, she would trace the numbers on the inside of her wrist and think about them. What were they like? Did they like the same things? Would they make each other as happy as her parents made each other?

Her best friend since nursery school, Pansy, met her soulmate on their first day of secondary school. Hermione had stayed at her house the night before and the two girls had stayed up all night talking about what it would be like - how it would feel.

Pansy told her later that next day that it was nice, finally knowing who it would be, a boy called Harry that lived only one street over from them, but that she’d had to listen to him drone on about football all day and that she couldn’t wait for him to mature a bit.

Hermione had laughed.

The years passed, people all around her, friends she’d known since nappies and newer ones who she’d only met at secondary, met their soulmates while her own timer continued to count down.

**It wasn’t fair.**

She didn’t go on any dates, always refusing any boy who bothered to ask her because she knew they weren’t the one and she couldn’t be bothered to invest anytime in a relationship that wouldn’t last. She wasn’t attracted to girls - she knew a boy was waiting for her at the end of her turmoil.

She turned sixteen, then seventeen and finally eighteen which is when she noticed that her timer had finally gotten under 365.

A little under a year and she’d meet him.

She didn’t waste the year. She buckled down at school, determined to get good grades and attend a prestigious university to obtain her law degree. She spent every weekend with her friends, smiling and laughing and joining in with their antics. She barely had a second to think about the countdown.

When there were four days left, her parents drove her down to Cambridge.

When there were three days left she spent the day crying down the phone to Pansy about how much she missed them all already.

When there were two days left she left her dormitory and explored the King’s college she was staying at.

On her last day alone, before she met him, she spent the day drinking with her new roommates. They ended up in a pub down the road from their halls and pissed out of their minds.

She didn’t notice how little time was left on her wrist.

She didn’t notice that there was less than an hour, when they all stumbled out of the pub into the night, arms linked and their cackling drawing stares from the more sober students around them.

She didn’t notice the huge pothole in the road as she tripped and fell forwards into the back of a group of boys walking in front of them.

She **did** notice the searing pain that shot through her arm though, when one of the boys knelt down and helped her stand.

She had forgotten.

She would never forget again though.

“Tom” the boy, man, in question said to her as he tugged her from the ground and into him, one hand resting firmly on her hipbone the other cupping her face and trailing its thumb over her lips, pulling the bottom one from between her teeth.

“Hermione” she said breathlessly, unable to tear her brown eyes away from his blue ones, “You’re him” she muttered, wrapping one arm around his neck and letting herself fall into him a little more.

He chuckled, “I am.”


	24. Inconvenient Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some more Valentine’s Day soulmate tomione - a companion to Convenient timing (the previous chapter)

Hermione glanced at her phone from the corner of her eye as Tom continued to place little nips along her neck, his right hand snaking up her stomach and lightly pinching her nipple between the lace of her bra.

“Who is it?” he mumbled against her neck.

“Pansy” she sighed, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

“You can answer it, I don’t mind” he said. Hermione tugged his head up to look at him.

“You sure? It is Valentines day, I’m sure she’s just calling to tell me how Harry forgot again” she laughed.

“Hmmmmm. It’s fine” he hummed, moving his head back down to her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes but reached across to the table beside Tom’s bed and answered her phone.

“Hey” she said, still running her hand through Tom’s hair even as he moved down the bed and started to kiss and nip the tops of her breasts, “What’s up?”

Hermione tried to focus on what her best friend was saying, she really did, but when Tom flipped her skirt up and began to tug the hem of her underwear to the side she nearly lost it.

“Pansy” she forced, glaring at Tom, “I think i’m-”

“I want you to stay on the phone. I’m going to put my mouth on your pretty little pussy and make you come and you’re going to stay on the phone and act like there’s nothing wrong” Tom murmured into her ear, nipping her earlobe with his teeth and flicking her nipple before he roughly thrust three fingers into her cunt and moved back down the bed.

“Hermione?”

“Sorry pans” Hermione muttered, glaring at Tom but arching her back as he licked at the slit of her cunt, “what did you say?”

Tom smirked at her and latched onto her clit, tugging and nipping at it with his teeth as his girlfriend glared down at him.

Hermione nodded and hmmmed and ahhed as Pansy told her all about how her own university course was going and how Harry was doing and what they’d done to celebrate the romantic holiday, even as she glared at her boyfriend and tried not to roll her hips into his face - she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“And how’s Tom?”

“He’s a bastard” she gasped out as he crooked his fingers, hummed against her clit and her orgasm washed over her.

Thankfully Pansy was too busy laughing to notice how breathless she’d suddenly become


	25. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to practise my world building but this happened instead

It was dark. No, not dark, black. Sheer blackness is all that faced her when she peeled her eyes open, groaning and stretching the sore muscle in her neck as she sat up. 

She knew it was a dream.

She’d had it before.

It didn’t stop the hairs on her arms from standing when she felt that familiar chill blow through the room and _his voice._

His voice haunted her, It was so different, threatening her with one word.

“‘Mione” he breathed. 

She shuddered and stood. She couldn’t see anything, didn’t know where the door was but she knew, she remembered there was a wall,  _if she could just -_

She knew what would happen next, what always happened next, it didn’t stop her from releasing an anguished cry as he wrapped a hand in her hair and dragged her back to the middle of the room.

“Oh Hermione” he sighed sardonically. She still couldn’t see but she could picture him removing his glasses and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt like he’d always done, “You know i’m never going to let you go.”

The sob always escaped her throat no matter how hard she tried to hold it in, when he pushed her to the ground and straddled her hips, pushing her down with his left forearm as he drew the tip of a knife around her throat, always presssing hard but never hard enough to spill her blood - no matter how much she leaned into the blade as she thrashed about beneath him, her legs kicking and her hips jerking as she attempted to throw him off her, her throat raw from screaming.

“NO STOP HARRY PLEASE STOP” she cried, tears streaming down her face and her breath coming in short bursts as she struggled with his full weight on top of her.

“Hermione.”

“PLEASE HARRY! PLEASE STOP” she screamed unable to focus on anything but the pain his gleeful expression wrought in her.

“Hermione you have to wake up.”

“NO” she shouted, continuing to thrash under Harry, for all the good it did her.

She was still screaming and thrashing and crying when an invisble force pulled her from the nightmare and she was being held down by a different body.

“It’s ok, shhhh Hermione it was just a nightmare, you’re ok, you’re alive” it murmured, unbothered by her flailing body.

Eventually she realised that the grip on her arms didn’t hurt, it was firm yes but it wasn’t forceful and that the face looking down at her wasn’t grinning maniacally down at her but was creased with concern and-

“Tom” she gasped out, burrowing her head into her boyfriend’s chest and letting him chase the nightmare, the memories, away


	26. The Fairy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For littlemulattokitten - my soulmate, who is sick and across the atlantic where the only thing i can usefully send are crack!fics - which i’m warning you, this is.

The day Hermione Granger, a dust-talent fairy, who happened to have an affinity for animals and water _just_ _like him_ , moved into the abandoned apartment across from his, was the day everything began to go to shit.

For a start, he had to move his experiments, because he bloody well knew, that just like at work where she made a habit of appearing over his shoulder at least once a day, that she would soon be ingratiating herself into his apartment.

Then there was the fact that she _hated_ Malfoy, and so any time the storm fairy showed up to visit him, the two of them engaged in another neighbourhood rousing argument that resulted in the blonde brooding in Tom’s apartment until the infuriating wench had left or gone to bed.

She flew beside him as they made their way to work in the mornings, oblivious to his withering glares and the fact that he only ever grunted at her when she asked him something, and parked herself between him and the rock he ate his lunch at everyday every single time, though mercifully, she was mostly silent during these encounters.

She had infected his life, which is why when Tom floated out of his apartment one dreary wednesday morning and _didn’t_ find her waiting for him, he paused.

He deliberated with himself for a few minutes, staring vehemently at her door in the process, willing her to appear before he stomped over there and battered at her door.

“Granger” he hissed, “we’re going to be late.”

When she still didn’t appear, but various other fairies in their neighbourhood had poked their heads out to glare at him for the noise he was making, he cursed under his breath and barged right on in, stopping dead on the spot at the sight that greeted him.

He thought he knew Hermione ‘ incredibly annoying, intrusive, bossy, swotty, know-it-all’ Granger.

But the haphazard lab, incredible amount of original fairy dust, the swirling explosion of **new** fairy dust and the unconscious body of said fairy, told him he didn’t know Hermione Granger half as well as he thought.


	27. Friends

“I am not drunk” Hermione said, wavering on the spot and clutching forward to grasp at least one of the Tom’s in front of her.

Whichever one she ended up holding though, snorted.

“I’m not” she insisted, shrugging the hand from her waist and stumbling forwards, narrowly missing the pot hole that had almost tripped her up, “see” she said, grabbing the handrail that was somehow _right there_.

Tom stared at his bestfriend and continued to support her as the imaginary handrail she assumed he was.

“Of course.”  
They walked in silence, the sound of their friends laughter drifting back to them as they walked a short distance behind them.

“You’re so pretty” she murmured, “I wish you liked me” she sighed.

Tom’s hand gripped her waist tighter, “You seem to like Abraxas just fine” he murmured petulantly, seething with quiet rage that his best mate had snogged her already that night but abandoned her as soon as she became a bit of a lightweight.

Hermione snorted.


	28. Biellmann Position part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter olympics had me in a mood + Virtue & Moir

It wasn’t her fault.

She didn’t care what Draco “fucking” Malfoy said, it wasn’t.

**He** was the one who had insisted they try the rotational lift, and now look where they were - him in a full leg cast and her without a partner for their olympic qualifiers.

It was a nightmare.

Trying to replace the person you’ve spent the past two years constantly fighting and bickering and _skating like a fucking gold-medallist with_ was exhausting.

“I’m sure we’ll find someone” Harry murmured quietly, keeping his head down and avoiding the deathly glare Hermione was shooting him, scoring out another name on the list of auditionees in the process, “there’s still hope.”

Hermione snorted, but schooled her expression as the last one, a _Tom Riddle_ , according to the list, skated out onto the ice and approached them.

Hermione watched him closely, how close his feet were and what his arms did - she didn’t need another flailing idiot clumsily handling her across the ice _thank you very much._

Hermione eyed him critically as he stopped in front of her, appreciating the fact that he was watching her just as closely.

“Thanks so much for coming” Harry said, reaching his hand out in front of Hermione to shake the man’s hand.

He quickly glanced at Harry and nodded before reaching for Hermione’s hand, “shall we?”

* * *

When Hermione had started skating with Draco it had been uncomfortable and awkward and had resulted in both of them screaming obscenities at each other for hours afterwards, but they had stuck at it, because they were both determined to be good, to be better, the best.

Skating with Tom…

When the music stopped and they finally separated, Hermione skated backwards from him, her eyes not leaving his until his mouth twitched into a smirk and she began to blush and turned towards Harry, closing the distance between them in seconds.

“Hermione” he began carefully, staring at her like he’d never seen her before. She could only jerk her head once in agreement.

Yes, **he was the one** \- if Hermione had her way he’d be the only one she skated with for the rest of her life.

“Tom” Harry smiled, when the other man finally joined them - Hermione kept her eyes firmly on the ice in front of her, “we’d love it if you accepted the position. That was” Harry paused, searching for the right word, “extraordinary” he grinned.

Tom shrugged, “well her feet were a little too far apart, and her posture is incredibly stiff”, Hermione’s head shot up, but her glare did nothing to deter him, “it’s no wonder her former partner, Malfoy, was it, got injured having to work with that” he finished.

Harry was staring at him, his mouth having dropped open so that he resembled a fish, but Hermione skated towards him, one finger already pointed and ready to jab him repeatedly for his comments.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her behind him though before she could scare him away, “he’s your last hope Hermione” he hissed, before turning back to Tom and ignoring the look of disgust his best friend was giving him, “but you’ll take the job right?” he asked hesitantly, silently praying he would.

Tom was looking through him though, past him to Hermione, who was staring at him like she wanted to decapitate him with her boot, before he smirked and nodded at Harry, finally shaking his hand.

“I will.”

* * *

 

“He’s an asshole” Hermione complained to Draco, as she shifted on the bed beside him and continued to eat his grapes, much to his annoyance.

Draco snorted, “takes one to know one Granger.”

She smiled at him, and sighed, “He’s good. Really fucking good Draco.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand, “it’s fine. Just don’t let him push you about, you’re really fucking good too Granger.”

* * *

“Again” Harry called across the ice to them. Hermione glared at him, she was tired. She wanted to go home and get in the bath and catalogue all the new bumps and scrapes and bruises she had. Wanted to crawl into her bed and let Crookshanks purring and Daphne’s extremely loud but relaxing Tchaikovsky lull her to sleep.

Tom pulled her up from the ice, and squeezed her hand. She glanced at him, shocked that he was offering her some comfort when they’d spent the past two weeks bickering and arguing (worse than her and malfoy ever had), and was surprised to see how tired he looked too - he’d obviously never worked with someone as demanding as Harry, who’d spent his whole life travelling around the world with his parents (four time gold medallists in their category at the Olympics) learning any and everything there was to know about the sport.

“Hermione , your transitions are off, try and remember you have a partner yeah?” Harry shouted at them, “And Tom, bend your fucking knees mate, and make sure you hold her tighter when you’re lifting her yeah? She’s not a fucking doll, she’s not going to break, though if you do break her-”

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him, “don’t be a dick.”

“Well don’t be a shit skater then” he shouted back. Hermione turned and grabbed Tom by the hand, skating them both back to their starting positions.

“Fucking wanker” she muttered, just as the music began and they started their program all over again.

* * *

She was in the changing room, shoving her skates into her bag and finally pulling her hair out of the high ponytail it’s been scraped back into all day when she heard the music start.

She made her way back out to the rink and watched as Tom flew around the ice like he didn’t belong anywhere else. Her jaw dropped when he attempted and landed a quadruple axel. She didn’t notice that he’d caught her staring.

“What?” he snapped when he came to a stop in front of her.

Hermione blinked. “You never skate like that with me” she said blithely. Tom shrugged like it was no big deal.

“It’s not really suited to pairs.”

“You’re really fucking good” she muttered, almost to herself.

“I’m selfish” Tom said, not meeting her eye but watching his skate dig into the ice, “I’m the last person you should be doing this with.”

Hermione smirked at him as she turned to leave, “you were the last person.”

* * *

 


	29. University AU Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey - this is a response to an ask from sootypoodle who wanted Hermione to let Tom know she was giving sex up for lent and for him to find that unacceptable. It was too great a prompt to limit (in my humble opinion) to an answer box and I found that it slipped really well into the University AU. Unfortunately, theres a bit of a time skip so there is no mention of Bella or what she did 3 years ago but there is 2.5k words of pure smut so

Tom stared at Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not that she seemed to notice, for she continued to work on the essay that had been bothering her for weeks. It was only when she looked up to reach for a book a little further along the table they were studying at in the university library, that she noticed his expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Tom glanced at her before he returned to his own essay. “Nothing” he mumbled, “I just thought I heard you say that you were going to give up sex for lent.”

“I did.”

Tom’s eyes widened and he felt his cock, that had already been pressed tightly against the placket of his trousers all afternoon, twitch in protestation.

“You’re joking?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Hermione shrugged, directing her attention back to the paper in front of her, “because i feel like it.”

“But you’re not even catholic” he hissed, gripping the pen he held, tightly and resisting the urge to reach across the table and throttle his girlfriend. “How can you want to give up sex for lent?” He sneered, purposefully ignoring the way Hermione was smirking at him. This was preposterous, she couldn’t _abstain_ for more than a few hours on a good day, how could she possibly last for six weeks. “Well it’s unacceptable Granger. I’m not giving up sex for six weeks so neither are you!” he huffed, returning to his own essay and deliberately not looking at her.

“You don’t have to give up sex Tom” she said lightly, Tom could hear the amusement in her tone even if he couldn’t see her face.

“I’m not going to cheat on you, thanks love” he muttered just as she said something about his “hand”.

Tom ignored her, and they worked in silence for the remainder of the afternoon until Hermione rounded the table and plopped herself into his lap. “It will be fine” she murmured into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe with her teeth and grinning when he growled and gripped her waist tighter, “lent isn’t for another three days” she said, her hand moving down his chest, “still lots of time for _sinful activities_ ” she husked, trailing her fingertips over the bulge of his erection.

“I hate you” Tom muttered, but he began to put his books into his bag and let his girlfriend pull him from the library and back to their flat.

* * *

Tom woke up on wednesday morning, or the day he would come to remember as _boner day from hell_ , with his dick firmly pressed between Hermione’s arse cheeks. His hand was just  beginning to creep down her stomach to her cunt when she slapped it away and clambered out of the bed.

“What-”

“Nope!” she said firmly, slipping her dressing gown on and tossing her riotous curls behind her, “I told you” she went on, moving towards her wardrobe, “I’m off sex for lent.”

Tom sat up, his dick twitching against his navel as he watched his girlfriend get ready for the day ahead, “I thought you were joking” he choked, “tell me you’re joking Hermione?”

She tossed him a glare in the mirror, “No.”

Tom groaned, fell back into his pillow and wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, squeezing gently in the process, “bitch” he murmured.

Hermione watched him in the mirror and swallowed her own desire. **No** , she was going to see this through, it would be fine. Still, as she watched Tom work his hand over his cock, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his chest glistening with sweat she couldn’t help but wonder what the hell she’d gotten herself into.

* * *

Hermione had met Tom at a party hosted by Draco Malfoy almost two years ago. They’d gone from acquaintances to best friends to having a serious relationship within six months. They were so suited to one another that their friends had a hard time dealing with them in any capacity. They were both smart and snarky and ridiculously amorous in their affections for one another to the point where their friends had stopped commenting on it because it just made the both of them smirk and proceed to make them even more uncomfortable.

So it wasn’t strange for Hermione to find herself on Tom’s lap at Theo’s birthday party. It wasn’t strange for them both to be snogging pretty heavily on the sofa while the party went on around them. And it wasn’t strange for Hermione to be grinding over Tom’s crotch as they did, his cock pressing hard against her underwear, under the skirt of her dress.

“You’re a fucking tease sweetheart” Tom growled against her lips, “you have no intention of letting me slip my dick into that pretty little pussy of yours and show you what you’ve been missing.” Hermione whimpered, but didn’t stop.

Three weeks they’d gone without sex, well intercourse. Tom had made best friends with his hand, often taking the opportunity to wank in front of Hermione, to watch her eyes dilate and her breathing get heavier as she resisted the urge to reach across and help him, even take him into her mouth, or to slip her hand into her underwear and join him in a session of mutual masturbation. But she hadn’t, she’d lie there and do her best to convince herself that she didn’t want to. And so far it had _worked_. She hadn’t done anything and **it was killing him.**

* * *

Wanking wasn’t even helping anymore, he had a serious case of the blue balls and Hermione knew it. Ever since they’d gotten together he hadn’t noticed how sexual so many of her actions were. She’d squat to check the dinner in the over, her jeans tight across her ass and Tom would groan thinking about her squatting over his cock. She’d bend over, her dress lifting to show the tops of her thighs and Tom’s fist would clench as he resisted the urge to flip it up and  pound her over the worktop. She’d suck on the lid of her pen whilst she worked on assignments and his cock would weep pre-cum thinking about her tongue rolling around the tip of it instead.

 **But Hermione was in** **hell**. True, it was a hell of her own design, but hell nonetheless. She was going to wipe the smugness right off Harry’s face when she took those Taylor Swift tickets that he’d bragged so much about when he’d got them for him and Theo; swiped them right out from under her nose when she’d been so eager to get a pair. And then he’d _bet them like they were nothing._

_“We could” she muttered petulantly at Harry’s remark that her and Tom couldn’t last a single week without sex._

_“Wanna bet?” he smirked at her, “bet you won’t last the length of Lent? I bet you can’t go forty days without an orgasm ‘mione” he teased. Hermione glared at him, he knew she wouldn’t back down from a challenge._

_“For what though?”_

_“My Taylor Swift tickets for a weekend at your parents house in Cornwall?” he replied instantly, like he’d been waiting a while for this exact opportunity._

_Hermione’s mouth dropped open, and the word ‘deal’ escaped her lips before she’d even thought about it, about how Tom would feel about it. Before she’d even got her bastard of a best friend to bet something in return._

_She decided not to tell Tom that Harry was the primary cause of his frustration, even if it would be worth it to see his face when she presented the tickets to him, closet Taylor Swift fan that he was._

“Only 12 more days” she murmured to herself as she showered. She glided the soaped up loufa over her naked body, ghosting it over her breasts and almost whimpering as it barely caught her nipples.

“Jesus Hermione” Tom moaned from the doorway. She looked up to see him looking at her, taking in every inch of her soaped up skin, his cock already tenting his loose sweats.  “You’re killing me woman” he grunted, stepping out of his trousers and slipping into the shower behind her, his cock jutting against her ass, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, let his thumb trail over a nipple and pulled her flush against him. She whimpered then, but remained resolute and quickly washed the suds from her body and stepped out. Tom growled and Hermione nearly lost it - didn’t he know how hard this was for her? How much she was suffering? **At least he could get off.**

“Twelve more days” she muttered, leaving the bathroom and her defeated boyfriend.

* * *

Tom had stopped counting the days. He hadn’t fucked Hermione in weeks and his imagination had failed him days ago. He’d managed one good wank after their encounter in the shower but that was it. _He missed her_. Missed her mewling beneath him, whimpering above him. Missed her hot little mouth and her tight ass and - he missed her, but he would be damned if he was going to go out with her tonight to another one of Draco Malfoy’s parties when she was dressed like that and had no intention of relieving him.

    She’d stormed out of his apartment, muttering about boys and immature and - Tom had turned the tv up and let her leave. It was only when he’d gone into the kitchen to get another beer that he’d caught sight of the calendar Hermione had pinned to the fridge at the beginning of this ordeal. There, circled in black was tomorrow’s date, the word **SEX** written in bold.

Tom cursed and rushed out of the kitchen to change and join her.

* * *

 Hermione smirked at Harry as he scowled at her and passed her the tickets.

“Thank you” she said, grinning, giddy with excitement.

“Aren’t you even going to ask Tom if she stuck to the bet?” Theo grumbled from beside Harry, who only snorted before raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Have you seen him recently? He’s like a fucking casket ready to blow any second. No,” he laughed, turning to Hermione and hugging into his side, “she won. Fair and square.”

“Who won what?” Tom said as he stepped behind them and tugged Hermione to him, “I saw the calendar” he murmured into her ear, nipping it with his teeth and grinning when she groaned and her head fell back against his chest.

“I won us a pair of Taylor Swift tickets” she said stepping out of his arms and turning to stand opposite, mouthing the words ‘two more hours’ to him as she did. Tom’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he was barely able to stop himself from gathering her into his arms and jumping up and down.

“And just how did you do that?” he asked, barely noticing as Harry pulled Theo away from the conversation.

Hermione cringed and became very interested in her drink, “Harry bet me that we couldn’t last all of lent without sex. That i couldn’t go forty days without an orgasm” she muttered. Tom narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled her to him again.

“Two hours?” he asked, dropping his hand to her bum and pulling her flush against his crotch so she could feel him hard against her stomach.

Hermione nodded, “two more hours and then i’m yours.”

* * *

“You’ve waited forty days you can wait forty more seconds” Hermione gasped as Tom pulled her into Draco’s room, the room they’d shared their first kiss in, where he’d fingered her for the first time almost two years ago. He pushed her onto the bed, flipped her skirt up, slid her underwear down her legs and spread her pussy open with his fingers to find her wet and ready.

“I doubt even _I_ could get you to come that quickly love” he breathed against her cunt before he darted his tongue out and licked the length of her slit, groaning at the taste of her, sweet and tangy. “Fuck princess” he murmured, slipping two fingers into her and holding her hips down with his free arm as she rolled them against his face in an attempt to get him to shut up, “i missed you.” He latched onto her clit and groaned when she came after only a few seconds, her wetness flooding his mouth and smearing his face as he licked and stroked her down from her high.

“Or maybe I can” he grinned down at her as he knelt between her legs and slid into her, filling her to the hilt and pulled her up onto his lap, her knees spread across his thighs. “Jesus Christ you are so fucking tight and we- FUCK!” he exclaimed, clutching her tight and resting his forehead against her collarbone in an attempt to calm down, his cock was acting like it was sixteen again, and he recited details from Professor Sprout’s biology class to keep him from coming.

“Tom” Hermione whined, gripping his shoulders and sliding up his cock before slamming back down again, and again, and again. Tom tugged the neckline of her dress down, snarling when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra and wrapped his mouth around a nipple.

“I’m not gonna last” he warned, slipping a hand between them to rub her clit, “come on baby” he hissed, “fucking come all over my cock. Let me fill you up, fuck, yeah like that” he said as she came apart in his arms, for the second time in as many minutes, her cunt gripping his dick in a vice-like grip and milking him of every last drop.

He collapsed against her, both of them falling back onto Draco’s bed panting. “Never again” Hermione murmured, stroking Tom’s hair and giggling when he nipped her.

“Which one?” he smirked, pulling out and doing his jeans back up before pulling her to her feet and into a languorous kiss.

“Shut up!” she said, breaking away from him and fixing her dress, giving her hair a once over with her hand, “got you your precious Swifty tickets didn’t it?”

Tom snorted, but he didn’t say anything. He had plans that involved the pair of them naked and unable to walk for the next few days, he didn’t want to argue, not now that Lent was finally finished.


	30. Posers part 1 (model au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For elliwood who wanted a supermodel au <3

Hermione wasn’t like the other models.

She hadn’t planned her teenage years out with the intention of being photographed wearing extravagant clothes in absurd landscapes with ridiculously good looking men draped over her. She’d  _ planned _ to go to university and get her law degree and fight against the social injustices of the world, working her way up in a firm, perhaps moving up to Parliament and eventually the UN. And she did go to university. She did study law. She did form a group with a handful of other students that focused on the rights of people who were regularly forgotten about. She just also happened to be an excellent friend and when Ginny had asked her for help in organising a fashion show for charity, that would also contribute to her degree she hadn’t had the heart to say no. And when it turned out that the show had been selected to run again in a slot during London’s fashion week, well she couldn’t leave Ginny high and dry.

She’d laughed at the first ‘talent scout’ that had approached her after the show thinking it was just some joke. She couldn’t really laugh it off after the third one approached her. 

“You should do it,” Ginny commented, “You’re a natural Hermione. You’d knock them all on their ass.”

Hermione had stared at her, her mouth opening and closing with a dozen different arguments on the tip of her tongue, but had eventually just nodded.

That had been three years ago, and her ‘career’ had gone from strength to strength ever since. Of course she still had that law degree, she’d been determined to at least finish her education before she sauntered off to  _ model _ , there was a time limit on these things after all.

* * *

 

Tom Riddle was everything she detested about modelling. Not because he was handsome or egotistical or rude. But because he had, on more than one occasion, surprised her. He too, had a law degree, and took great pleasure in debating with her whenever they were on a shoot together. She  _ knew _ that he did it on purpose, that he loved winding her up only moments before their photographer called action and the cameras would begin flashing. The feeling of hatred she felt for him somehow transformed into flawless looking pictures  _ every goddamn time _ . Which meant that the pair of them were, more often than not, hired together for shoots.  _ Gucci, Dior, Moschino.  _ They were in high demand and she hated it.

Hated that they were considered a pair. She hardly ever got a solo shoot anymore and it wasn’t fair because she knew she could carry one - that wasn’t her being narcissistic, that was what agents told her - to her face.

And then there was the fact that she was attracted to the prat. No matter that she had a boyfriend back home waiting for her, who supported her unconditionally and told her to go for what she wanted all the time. Who was the complete opposite of Tom Riddle in every way that mattered. It wasn’t Theo that debated issues with her. Wasn’t Theo that could make her squirm uncomfortably with a look. Wasn’t Theo that made her look like a goddess in pictures. Wasn’t Theo she thought about when he was going down on her. Wasn’t his dark hair she was twisting in her hands as he fucked her delicately. Wasn’t his name she had to stop herself from moaning when she got herself off because Theo couldn’t.

No, it was Tom’s.

And she fucking hated it.


	31. Posers part 2 (model au)

She’d met Theo at a casting call. He was an art director for _Dior_ and he’d taken her to dinner and kissed her chastely on their first date. He was always present on her _Dior_ shoots and it usually made her smile.

But today, today she was doing a shoot with only Tom and Theo was watching. She could see him from the corner of her eye, even as the shoot director guided Tom’s hand across her jaw and down her chest, his breath hot against her ear as he stood behind her.

“Is he watching?” he breathed, when the director had stepped away. Hermione closed her eyes and jerked her head. “Good.”

Hermione wanted to scream. To turn around and hit her _partner_ for making her feel like this. For making her crave him. She smiled prettily instead when she had to.

Theo didn’t stay, and all trace of him was gone from her apartment when she got home that evening.

**I’m sorry** she text. He didn’t reply.

* * *

“I didn’t think you smoked Granger.”

Hermione took another drag of her fag and turned to see the bane of her existence approaching with two glasses of champagne. She shrugged and took the glass he offered between her fingers.

“I didn’t think you went anywhere without your entourage Riddle.”

“Touche.”

They stood in silence, elbows touching, as the party they’d both been ordered to attend by their agents, continued around them. No one approached them, save for the waiter carrying fresh champagne. Tom didn’t think twice before snatching another two glasses.

“You look nice,” he said as he passed her a new one. Hermione hummed and shifted so that she was facing him,

“So do you.”

“I always do.”

“True.”

More silence. Hermione let her eyes fall over him. He hadn’t shaved today. It suited him, and he did look good. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top but tucked neatly into his suit pants, his blazer snug against his shoulders. He wasn’t looking at her so she was surprised when he spoke.

“How long are we going to do this?”

She looked away and drained her glass. “Do what?”

“Granger,” he warned. Hermione felt goosebumps erupt along her arms and tilted her head up to look at him. “You know what.”

“I’m not one of your playthings _Tom_.”

“Obviously. You have a brain for starters.”

Hermione hummed, “I don’t want to make things awkward at work.”

Tom turned to stand in front of her, his hands coming to rest beside her head, his body caging her in. “Isn’t it awkward already when this,” he pressed his erection against her stomach, “is pressed against your ass?”

Her breath hitched, and she brought one of her hands up to rest against his chest. His head fell back at her touch, “ _Hermione_ ,” he groaned quietly. She smirked.

“Not here.” He nodded. “Not a hotel either.” He scoffed.

“Obviously,” he grinned, finally looking back down at her.

“Ok then.”

“Ok then,” he agreed stepping back and tugging her forward into his arms. His head dipped down and he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, “I can’t wait to get you out of this dress Granger,” he murmured against her lips.

Hermione agreed and let him lead the way.


	32. Posers part 3 (model au)

“Drink?”

“Please.”

Tom hummed and made his way around the kitchen island to open a bottle of Dom Perignon that his agent had given him just a few days ago. He popped the cork and watched Hermione remove her jacket and lay it over the back of his sofa, her hand trailing over the leather of it. He poured the champagne and made his way towards her. She’d stopped in front of the window that made up the entire wall of his apartment, all of London was visible - well her night sky was lit up, and went on as far as the eye could see.

He placed his hand on the bare of her back, his thumb moving over her skin in tiny circles. He smirked when he felt her shiver and lean into him and take the glass from his hand. He watched her swallow it, her throat constricting as she did.

“You mentioned something about getting me out of this dress,” she murmured turning her head to meet his gaze, a smirk playing on her lips. Tom inwardly groaned. God she was perfect.

No matter how often, and it was often, they bickered and argued at work, there was this undeniable chemistry between the two of them and he was relieved that they were both finally done playing games. He cleared his throat and drained his glass before placing it on the floor beside him.

“Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist Granger,” he said, letting his hands slip to the zip that rested at the top of her arse and gently tugging it down. Hermione shrugged and the dress slipped down her arms and pooled at her feet. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“You don’t know everything Tom.”

He gripped her hips, helping her step out of the dress and pressed her forwards against the glass. It was taking all his self control not to force her to her knees and  punish her for her smart mouth. Instead he pressed her bare chest against the glass and let his thumbs dip under the elastic of her black lace thong. Her breath hitched and he groaned, bending down as he pulled the tiny strip of material down her legs, his hand gripping, first her left ankle, then her right to remove them completely - he left her heels alone. He pressed his face against her calf and placed a single kiss to the inside of her knee.

“Tom,” she murmured. He grinned, ignored her plea for leniency and continued to place kisses up the inside of her thigh until his lips reached the apex of her thighs. He rested his hands on her hips, pulled her back against him and licked the length of her slit, groaning at the taste of her. She was so wet. He licked her again, and again until she was shivering and begging, “please, please, God please Tom,” falling from her lips repeatedly.

He stood, pulling back from her only inches to loosen his belt and pull his erection from his trousers. Hermione was panting, had fallen against the window, her hands spread wide. He worked his hand over his cock, once, twice before he stepped forward, nudged her legs apart with his feet, bent his knees and thrust up into her cunt.

“Tom,” she shrieked.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “fuck baby you’re so tight.”

“Oh God,” she whined. Tom bit his lip and let his hands fall against hers and gripped them tight. Their fingers fit perfectly together and he closed his eyes, the moment too much for him to bear witness too - how long had he wanted this? Wanted her?

“I’m going to fuck you so hard baby,” he gritted out, pulling back until only the tip of his cock was sheathed by her cunt, “so fucking hard,” he repeated, snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself in her once again.

“Yes, God, please,” she pleaded, arching her back and wrapping one of her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers, her mouth slanting against his sloppily as he fucked her mercilessly.


	33. Sleep

She always watched him when he was asleep. It was the one time of day, the only time, he allowed himself to relax. To expose himself, though it was only for her. No-one else saw him like this. She would often lie on her side of the bed and watch his chest rise and fall. His lips were always parted - not pressed into a firm line like they usually were when he had to deal with the likes of Malfoy or Nott, nor was there an infuriating smirk tugging at them. His breath was hot against her fingertips as she trailed them over his face, his brows twitching at her touch.

She marvelled at the sight really. It was why she took the time when she could to admire him so openly. Merlin knew she couldn’t do it when he was awake. He’d caught her the first few times in the beginning and had been unbearably smug about it for days afterwards.

It was only when his fingers wrapped around her wrist that she realised he was awake. “I can feel you staring Granger,” he rasped, voice thick with sleep - his eyes were still shut. Hermione rolled her own and herself until she was flat on her back and staring at the ceiling of their bedroom instead. Perhaps, she idly thought, if she feigned sleep he would leave her in peace.

She should have known better.

“Oh no you don’t,” he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her back towards him, shifting on the bed so that they were pressed together. Hermione glanced up at him to see his eyes open now, watching her and that bloody infuriating smirk playing on his lips. She ducked her head into his neck and huffed her frustration against his collarbone.

“Go back to sleep,” she said quietly when after a few moments it was obvious he was still awake. 

“I would,” he murmured against her hair before rolling them over so that she was pressed beneath him, “but i’m not the only snake you woke up,” he breathed against her ear, nipping it between his teeth. Hermione barked out a laugh and glared up at him, smirking. 

“You did not just refer to your penis as a snake?”

He pressed, his now hard length against the top of her thigh and grinned against her lips when she shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	34. solitary soulmate crack au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a crack au of my own au - all i rmemeber is the word afterliefk had me and riverwriter in stitches

“What is this place?”

Hermione sat up and frowned. She was still wearing her school uniform. Professor Riddle, _Tom,_ was standing over her and Hermione took the hand he was offering. 

“Where are we?” she asked when she was on her feet. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stave off the chill she felt. She shuddered. “Tom,” she began hesitantly, “wher-”

“Look,” he interrupted, pointing to a flashing neon sign, “what is that?”

“Afterliefk?” Hermione said, tilting her head to look at it even as they walked closer towards it, “what on earth?”

“Hermione,” Tom began suddenly, swivelling to look at her, his eyes hard, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I,” she tripped, stumbling into him and swallowed, “we were having tea and discussing my essay. You, you were about to tell me something,” she mumbled, glancing at him, “you said it was important.”

“It was, it is,” he amended, taking her hand in his, “Hermione I -we’re-”

“Oh, you’re here.” A voice interrupted. Tom looked away from her and Hermione followed his gaze to see a man with a clipboard approaching them, a tiny badge also flashing with the word ‘afterliefk’ pinned to his robes. “Oh but no, no, no,” he mumbled flipping rapidly through the pages, “you’re not supposed to be here. You’re not due to arrive for another century.”

Hermione gulped though she noticed that Tom seemed to simultaneously relax, “what?”

The man flicked his eyes towards her, “ I said you’re not supposed to be here. You haven’t even sealed your bond.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and Tom gulped, stiffening beside her. “What bond?” She asked. The man looked at her like she was stupid and Hermione glared at him, “what bond?” She grit out.

“Herm-”

“Your soulmate bond,” the man said looking between the two of them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock.

“-ione,” Tom sighed.

She fainted.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt - You are born with the name of your enemy on one wrist and the name of your soulmate on the other. When you meet them for the first time, the name appears. They’re both the same person.

When Hermione met Harry he already had both names tattooed on the insides of his wrists. Not that either of them knew at the time which was which. It was only in fourth year that Harry determined that the name “Tom Riddle” was most definitely not his soulmate - that title belonged to Draco Malfoy after all because there was no way in hell Harry was fated to the dark wizard that had killed his parents - and who had subsequently returned from the dead at the end of the tri-wizard tournament - right?

Still, it was all very confusing for him and Hermione tried to help him in any way she could as he railed against the idea of Malfoy being the one for him. So she didn’t say anything about the girls he dragged into broom cupboards or the looks she caught him sharing with Malfoy across the great hall and -

She didn’t tell him, or anyone for that matter - choosing to cover up the insides of her wrists with glamour charms - that she’d got her tattoos in second year. She knew that he’d never look at her the same again if she told him, if she told anyone, that they were the same. They’d tiptoe around her, throw her pity glances and when Lord Voldemort returned at the end of fourth year she knew that there was no way in hell she could ever tell them the truth, sure that they would begin to keep things from her - create a wedge between them without thinking about it, but blame her for it all.

It wasn’t her fault that “Tom Riddle” was both her soulmate and her enemy. That she’d been the one to find an abandoned, waterlogged diary in the girls bathroom on the second floor halfway through their second year and subsequently been pulled into it.

It wasn’t her fault that Tom Riddle was charming and handsome and had her wrapped around his little finger by the time third year ended and that by the time fourth year ended she tasted bile in her throat every time she thought about how much she loved him and how much she hated him for doing that to himself. Doing that to her. For being her soulmate _and_ her enemy.

He noticed of course, that she visited him less frequently now, was a little bit more distant in her interactions with him - more guarded. Until one day she appeared pale and shaken and -

“He only had one name,” she murmured, not tearing her gaze away from a spot over his shoulder, “except-”

Tom’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who only has one name? Except what Hermione? What’s going on? Where have you-”

“It’s on his other wrist of course,” she sneered, finally meeting his eye. Tom was suddenly grateful that she couldn’t hurt him, not physically or in any way that would injure him - he’d left enough bruises along her neck to know that fact - anyway. “And of course it’s Harry’s name,” she spat venomously. Tom didn’t understand her anger. “Well,” she huffed, crossing the distance between them and yanking his arm forward to grab at his wrist where _her_ name was tattooed, “he has both names now,” she snorted.

“Hermione?” He asked, slipping his hand from her grasp and moving his hands up her arms to grasp her shoulders lightly, “What’s happened?”

She laughed and Tom, for the first time in his miserable fifty years existence as a horcrux, felt his blood run cold.


	36. tattoo shop au

Are you getting one?”

Hermione looked up from the open book of suggestions in front of her to meet the gaze of a man who had more than one tattoo of his own. They covered almost every inch of skin that was visible to Hermione. Dark inky patterns and skulls and flowers and runes that Hermione couldn’t make head nor tail of swirled up and over his toned arms and neck. If he ever wore a shirt the edges of them would still be visible over the collar.

She swallowed when she realised she’d been openly staring at him for a few moments and quickly cast her eyes back to the boook in front of her. “I’m not sure,” she shrugged, flipping a page.

“You should.”

Hermione snorted and shook her head. “I’d look ridiculous.”

“You’d look hot!”

Hermione snorted again, closed the book and looked back up at him. She didn;t address his comment. “I don’t even know what I’d get. I don’t even know if I want one. I’m only here because my bes-”

“Hermione!” A shrill voice shouted, interrupting her, “hurry up and pick one.”

Hermione peered round the tall stranger in front of her to meet her friends gaze. “I don’t know what I-”

“Just pick something.”

“Ginny -”

“You should get this,” the stranger said, leaning over her to flick open the book and pointing to a snake that wound its way through a skull. “It’d suit you.”

Hermione’s eyes flicked between the book and the stranger in front of her. 

“You have that.”

He smirked and flicked his eyes to her.

“So I do,” he hummed. “Guess we’d match then,” he smiled down at her, all perfectly straight white teeth and gleaming eyes that made Hermione’s stomach flutter.

“Maybe,” she murmured.

“Hermione!”

“For fuck’s sake,” she muttered, shooting her best friend a glare before turning her eyes up to the man in front of her. “I have to go,” she swallowed. He nodded and stepped aside, leaning with his elbows on the counter behind them. Hermione stepped forward. It was only when she reached the door in front of her that she turned back to look at him, a _thank you_ on the tip of her tongue.

“Tom.” He said.

“What?”

He chuckled and Hermione felt her damn stomach flutter again. “My name. It’s Tom.”

She nodded, one hand on the handle in front of her. “Thank you Tom.”

He grinned and rolled his shoulders, his tattoos moving as though they were alive. “No problem _Hermione.”_


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's run away together."

“That sounds nice,” Hermione murmured, stretching her bloody hand through the gap in the bars between their cells to reach Tom’s. “Where?”

  
“Anywhere,” Tom replied, clutching her hand and shuffling forward on his knees so that he was pressed against the bars separating them. “Hermione, love you have to keep your eyes open. I’m sure it’s only a matter of minutes before Potter will be here. Breaking the door down and demanding I get the hell away from you. You have to stay awake to tell him to sod off.”

Hermione began to chuckle but it quickly turned into choking. Tom’s eyes widened and he cursed himself for allowing them to be captured by his former future self’s death eaters in the first place where they’d swiftly bound their magic and relieved them of their emergency port keys. Hermione has managed to send a quick S.O.S via an old galleon she’d apparently charmed for them in the past before Dolohov had struck her with a fierce cutting curse, smiling maniacally all the while.   
For letting himself be swayed - when he’d been dragged from the peaceful cocoon of his horcrux - by a pair of brown eyes and a swath of curly hair. For feeling that one emotion he’d always known would be his downfall.

“Herm-“

“Tell Harry that it wasn’t your fault. That it was mine. And that-“

Tom shuffled back from the bars, crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her. “You can tell him yourself.”

“Tom.”

“Riddle is right,” a voice, Harry, interrupted and they both swung their heads to see him standing, panting in the doorway. “You can tell me all about how this is your fault and not his,” he jerked his head in Tom’s direction even as he crossed the dungeon to set them free, “when we get back to headquarters.” He broke the cells open, and scooped Hermione into his arms after he tossed Tom their wands.


	38. it starts like this

**it starts like this-**

she sees him across a crowded room and thinks he looks perfect. which is in of itself a probllem because the perfect ones are trouble. They have skeletons and bodies in their closets and their smiles aren’t really smiles. blood wouldn’t look amiss spilling from their lips as they whisper sweet nothings into your ear and tell you their deepest darkest secrets and then laugh the words off like they were jokes but you know, you feel it in the timbre of their voice, feel it in the goosebumps that erupt along your skin, that they’re not jokes at all.

So she avoids him. She knows to avoid him. But she is like a flame and they are like moths because he finds her, drawn to her like a magnet and she wonders what it is - what is it about her that draws them in - makes them want her?

**the middle-**

they fuck and they fight and they fuck again

he leaves in the monrings and she doesn’t see him for days. when he returns he has bruised knuckles and new bruises and she’s angry

she knows what he is like - they are always like this- but shes angry too because she wants to find who did this to him and punish them. tear them limb from limb for hurting him.

but

she knows there is no point. because as bad as he looks she knows the other looks worse. if they’re even still alive to look worse so she kisses him and wraps his hand and presses an ice pack to the corner of his eye and when he grips her hips hard and possessively she simply leans into him and tells him no more.

**it ends like this-**

with tears. and snot and blood, oh god so much blood.

there is a knife in her hands and blood on her dress and -

“you have to go” he says and she shakes her head and drops the knife and crouches over his bleeding body  because, _because_ , they are not the only ones with skeletons in their closets and smiles that aren’t really smiles and she tried, _she fucking tried,_ to stay away from him, to not let this happen again but she is a flame and they are moths an-

“I’m sorry”

“It’s fine. you have to go” he insists but she doesn’t leave him she simply picks up her phone and dials for an ambulance and then presses her already bloody hands against his sternum and he sighs, chokes on the blood filling his mouth, irritated at her behaviour but he doesn’t say anything more. he just watches her as she tries to stop the bleeding even though he knows theres no point that her attempts are futile and-

**postscript-**

she sees him across a crowded room and thinks he looks perfect.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Prompt - "Do you like it when they watch?"

Tom stilled beneath her, his fingernails digging into the bare flesh of her thigh, and she licked her lips. It was a stupid question really, she knew he did. Got off on showing off in front of them but this _was_ slightly different. 

This was her sitting on his lap in the corner of the common room. 

This was him with his hand edging further and further up her leg and under her skirt right there in front of Malfoy and Nott and Potter and Rosier - all of Tom’s Knights. 

Their Knights.

There had already been a copius amount of alcohol consumed by the sixth years in celebration of the end of term and she knew that both her and Tom, if they hadn’t been drinking, would have long ago moved up the stairs away from prying eyes and tore into one another. But she had been muttering into his ear for a good half hour now about moving somewhere more private and he’d simply continued to tease her.

Tom lifted his head to meet her eye at the question and Hermione’s breath hitched at the dark look in his eye. He resumed the movement of his hand and when his fingertips brushed against the wet lace between her legs, she squirmed against the erection that was settled beneath her arse.

“Do _you_ like it when they watch?” He said huskily against the shell of her ear, even as he let two of his fingers slip beneath the lace and stroke her wet cunt, spreading her wetness. Hermione whined when he contnued to tease her but avoided her clit entirely.

“Tom!” She warned. Her boyfriend squeezed her hip and nudged his nose along the column of her throat.

“You didn’t answer me,” he muttered lowly. Hermione opened her eyes to see him watching her but her eyes flicked to the side when he finally pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. 

She came when she saw that Harry, Theo, Abraxas and Evan were all watching them.

Tom chuckled against her lips, even as he continued to stroke two fingers inside her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cheermanmeow - tomione muggleAU where mione is in usa and tom (few yrs older) is in london. they met in a conference or smth (or probably did not) and they imessage one another endlessly and tom visits hermione bc he got work and so itsa good opportunity and yes wtvr just...a prompt phew

It’s a mistake, no that’s not the word - it’s an accident, when Hermione rushes towards the conference room, head down as she scans her keynote speech one last time and therefore careens headfirst into him.  
He growls- actually growls and Hermione glares up at him as she kneels down to collect her scattered documents and he simply stands there and watches her flail around on the ground.

“Excuse you,” she grits out when she’s finally gathered up her papers and stands again only to find herself staring at his very defined sweaty naked torso.

She blinks, steps around him and continues on blushing profusely as she does so.

Thirty minutes later, when she’s standing on the edge of the stage waiting for the MC to announce her, she’s forgotten all about him.

Two hours later when she checks her phone after giving perhaps the best presentation of her life, she finds numerous texts from an unknown number providing a live commentary on it.

**Who is this?** She texts back almost immediately.

_**The handsome stranger you ran into earlier.**_ They reply almost instantly. Hermione snorts.

**You mean stalker? How did you get my number?**

_**You mean how could I possibly miss one of the numerous business cards you left behind when you scarpered off?** _

She groans.

* * *

And so it continues.

She learns his name is Tom and he’s british, just like her, except unlike her, he actually lives in their native country and was only visiting the US for a conference, the conference she gave one of the keynote speeches at and -

She spends a ridiculous amount of time attached to her phone in the passing months, and wakes almost every morning to a running commentary of his day so far.

It’s ridiculous how widely she smiles when she sees his name on her home screen.

She doesn’t know him at all except for the fact that he hates the hot weather and he loves the smell of rain and he takes his tea black with one sugar and his mother died in childbir-

He is her best friend, who also happens to send her incredibly flirty text messages with innuendos so risque that Hermione has had to put her phone away on more than one occasion.

But like, it’s fine.

She lives here. He lives there and _it’s fine_ that he is the last person she thinks about before she falls asleep and the first one that crosses her mind when she wakes and that sometimes when she gets home from work in the evening, he might have a free evening of his own and they’ll spend hours on the phone speaking about any and everything and _its fine_ because they’re friends and-

_**I’m going to be in Houston next week for a meeting.** _

Hermione gulps.

**That sounds good.**

_**Hmmm. Would be better if there was a curly haired know it all free to pick me up when I landed.** _

She releases a shuddering breath.

**It would be. Do you know any?**

_**One.** _

**What time do you land?**

_**5PM local time.** _

**I’ll see you then.**

_**Yes. You will.** _

* * *

So it’s fine that she’s standing outside of US customs and shaking slightly at the thought of seeing Tom swan through those doors like it’s a personal offence he even has to endure the travesty that is the US border control and-

“Hermione.”

She snaps her head up from her phone to see him standing in front of her and -

She can’t help herself. She throws herself into his arms, just so happy to have him actually there and she doesn’t flinch or even realise that he’s lifted her into his arms and her legs are wrapped around his waist, his hands firmly planted on her arse as he holds her against him and -

_It’s fine._


	41. Chapter 41

“I’ll be good for you.”

Tom’s quill stilled and he swallowed thickly at the sound of his fellow head’s voice from the other side of the bookcase.

Surely she knew he was there?

He had sat in the same spot for seven years and she had glared at him for it for almost as long. Yes, she definitely knew he was there, so she definitely knew what hearing her say those words to someone else would do to him. 

Did she think that just because they’d had an argument that that meant they weren’t together anymore? That he would stand for her to be with anyone other than him?

He quietly gathered his belongings and put them away before he stood and moved to the end of the aisle and peeked around the corner. He could see her leaning back against the shelves, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, her hand tugging on Anthony Goldsteins navy blue Ravenclaw tie as he pressed himself against her, his hands caging her in beneath him.

Tom felt his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand and when Goldstein dropped one hand and brushed a lock of hair behind Hermione’s ear -

“Thirty Points from Ravenclaw for snogging in the library,” he said, finally intervening before any actual snogging could occur.

Goldstein’s head snapped up and Tom smirked when he saw the other boy gulp from the corner of his eye, never taking them off Hermione who could only glare at him.

“Riddle. I-”

“I think you should leave,” Tom said as he stepped aside, his voice deadly calm, “before you lose even more house points.”

Goldstein flicked his eyes in Hermione’s direction quickly before he nodded and practically bolted out of the aisle. 

Neither Tom nor Hermione moved and it was only when Madam Pince rounded the corner, a stack of books in hand that their staring contest was broken.

“Goodness Mr.Riddle. Miss Granger. You startled me. Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“We were just leaving,” Hermione said, flicking her gaze to the librarians and smiling widely at her. “Thank you for reminding us of the time.”

“Of course dear,” she said, giving her a warm smile in return. She looked between the two of them and seemed to remember how they had, mere seconds ago, been glaring at one another. “Is everything alright?”

“It is,” Tom answered, “we’ll just be going.”

He followed Hermione from the library and the pair of them walked quickly and quietly towards Transfiguration.

McGonagall simply raised an eyebrow at the pair of them when they shuffled into the class, but she didn’t say anything. Tom knew it was only because Hermione was a Gryffindor and Head Girl that their tartness was excused.

They slipped into their seats beside one another towards the back of the class and opened their textbooks. And when Tom slid his hand onto her bare knee, to remind her exactly who she belonged to and he saw her lips twitch into a smirk, he knew she knew exactly what she was playing at.

* * *

 

She flounced right past him when she returned to the common room later that night and he’d had enough. It had been one argument (about something completely stupid in Tom’s opinion) and she’d flown off the handle at him like he was the worst person in the world, which, to be fair - he was - but still, she wasn’t exactly the perfect golden girl that most people thought she was either.

“Granger,” he growled. She stopped mid stride and flicking her hair over her shoulder, turned to glare at him. He set his book aside and leaned back into the comfort of their shared sofa. “Come here.”

She continued to glare at him but did not move an inch and Tom felt his dick twitch at her behaviour. Oh she was really asking for it tonight. “Now,” he grit out, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “Don’t make me tell you again Hermione.”

She pursed her lips but finally crossed the room until she was standing in front of him, her arms folded defiantly across her chest.

Tom lifted his hands and rested them on her bare legs, smoothing them up her thigh and skirt until they rested at the top of her legs. “What the hell was that in the library?” He asked, letting his fingertips graze the top of her underwear. He pressed his thumbs into her hips when she didn’t answer and smirked when she whimpered. “Well?” He asked again, letting his fingertips hook into the waistband of the knickers and began to pull them down her legs, “are you going to answe-”

“Tom,” she said harshly, dropping her hands to his and stopping him in his tracks. He glared up at her.

“What?”

“I- We - I’m angry at you!”

“Well I’m not exactly thrilled with you either princess,” he grit out, shaking her grip from his wrists and continuing in his goal to remove her underwear. “Did you enjoy having Goldstein slobbering all over you earlier?” He asked, tossing her underwear to the side and pulling her between his knees. “I know you know I was there,” he moved one hand to the bare skin of her ass as the other slid between her legs and pressed against her wet cunt, “I know you know I heard you,” he slid one, two fingers into her and held her tight as she arched in his grip, “offering to be ‘good’ for him Hermione?” He glared up at his girlfriend even as his fingers curled inside of her, “that was harsh. Even for you.”

“Tom,” she whispered, her hands gripping Tom’s shoulders as he continued to pump his fingers into her sopping cunt. “Dadd-”

Tom ignored her plea for mercy.

“I thought you were my good girl Hermione. I thought I was your Daddy?”

She was practically sobbing now, tears streaming down her face as he added another digit and fingered her mercilessly, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist to stop her from falling at his feet. He pressed the palm of his hand tight against her clit and simply let her ride his fingers until he felt her begin to clench around them. He swiftly removed his hand, pushed her to her knees and rammed the fingers coated in her into her mouth when she opened it to protest the loss of her orgasm.

“Look at you,” he murmured, using his free hand to sweep the hair that had fallen from the messy bun she’d piled it into during potions earlier out of her face. “So eager.”

All she could do was blink up at him as she wrapped both hands around his wrist to make sure he didn’t remove his fingers from her mouth like he had her cunt. He cricked his neck as he watched her greedily suck them clean, her tongue swirling up and down and around each of his fingers in an attempt to make sure she didn’t miss a drop. “Are you going to behave now?”

She nodded and let his fingers pop from her mouth, not before she sucked each one of them one last time. “I’ll be good. I promise daddy,” she whispered, her hands falling into her lap. Tom leaned forward and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth and groaned when she nipped the pad of his thumb.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, ducking his head forward to press a quick kiss against her forehead when she preened under the compliment, just like she did every other time he told her how good she was.

How well she took his cock in her pretty pink pussy. 

How good she was at draining him dry when she sucked him into her hot, wet mouth.

He began to unbuckle his school trousers but Hermione stopped him. “Let me?” He could only nod and sat back as she carefully unzipped him and pulled both the trousers and his boxers down his legs until he was sitting in only his shirt and jumper on the sofa before her. She took his cock in her hand and Tom hissed  when she slowly moved her hand up the length of him and smeared the precome that had already dripped from the tip with her thumb before she gingerly leant forward and her tongue darted out to taste him.

“Hermione,” he warned and she grinned up at him, entirely too innocent, before she nodded and opening her mouth took him down her throat to the hilt - till her nose was pressed against his groin and Tom was gripping the edges of the sofa in an attempt not to ram his hands into her hair like he really wanted to.

Praises fell from his lips, unbidden and without thought as she sucked his cock and his hips thrust up to meet her mouth.

“Good girl,” he grit out when he felt her tongue wrap around the head of his cock.

“So fucking good princess,” he murmured when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and worked the head of it with her mouth, her tongue dipping into his slit, teasing him.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he panted when she knelt back and invited him, never letting his cock fall from her mouth in the process, to stand up and fuck her mouth like she knew he wanted to.

He wrapped his hands into her hair and when she tapped two fingers against his thigh, the way she always did when she wanted to reassure him that she was ok, he jerked his hips against her face and fucked her mouth hard and fast. It was when he felt her hands leave his thighs that he opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of them between her legs, her skirt flipped up so he could see her fucking herself on her fingers whilst her other hand pressed against her clit.

“Does that feel good baby?” She nodded as well as she could given her predicament. Tom closed his eyes. “Are you gonna come? Are you going to be a good girl and come for Daddy?” She hummed her agreement around his cock and Tom felt that familiar tingle that signalled his own approaching end. “What about Daddy?” He grit out. “Are you going to make Daddy come?”

He knew her so well. Knew exactly what to say to her because her lips seemed to tighten around his cock and it was only one more, two more thrusts before he was spilling himself down her throat and she was a shivering mess at his feet. Tom dropped to his knees in front of her, his cock slapping against his thigh as he wrapped one arm around her and pressed his other hand between her legs, slowly stroking his fingers inside her as she came back down from her high.

They sat there pressed together. “So good baby,” Tom murmured, slanting his lips against hers and kissing her way more gently than he had all evening. “Always so fucking good.”

Hermione tilted her head back, smiled and blinked tiredly up at him. “Hi.”


End file.
